Dead By Dawn
by Sheol
Summary: ItachiXSasuke Uchihacest. And I looked into his bloodied eyes as he spoke, I can give you back your family. I can resurrect them from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. I'm really excited cuz this is my favorite anime, but I didn't have any good story idea for it til now. I promise this will get much better as it progresses, but it's gonna be a short fic though. I don't want to drag it out too long or it will lose its effect.

The end is already pretty much planned, just a matter of getting there... and I can promise you will all hate me cuz of the end.

Warning: blood and gore, violence, uchiha-cest

Setting: Through Sasuke's POV, when he's still 12/ 13, inside Konaha and around the outside of it's walls. Takes place within one night.

Dead By Dawn

Chapter 1- Grace

I walked down the beaten path in the forest outside the walls of Konoha. Despite the darkness of the night, my feet moved expertly over the tree trunks, around every pot hole. I've walked this path many times. I knew it well.

My feet knew every stumble it had made in the past, every dip in the road. It has learned them well. And I have the scratches to prove it. A small smirk appeared on my face. This was the second time around this path tonight. Perhaps there was no new surprise.

Just then my foot found a pot hole and I stumbled forward losing my balance. I caught myself, steadying my body upwards again. Silently I cursed as my hand rubbed my face wiping the sweat from it. _It was as if the path I've chosen is laughing at me, telling me I will always stumble._

_I will never become strong enough to defeat him._

I sighed, exhausted by my short journey, as I sat beneath the tree. I leaned my tired back against it, enjoying its cool bark against my skin seeping through my sweaty shirt. I closed my eyes, dreaming back to when we were kids... I haven't slept a good night since that day and that is why I was on this path again.

It is why I always find myself on this path again- wide awake and unable to sleep the night away. Oh how I would love to sleep it all away.

I let out another frustrated sigh and scrunched my brow. What did he use to look like? Back then? Before the murder?

I imagined the uchiha streets of Konaha, through our section of the village. The streets buzzing with life, the smell of good food floating through the restaurants. The smiling faces, the familiar names, the ninjas of our clan roaming the streets- bits of information of new missions, new wins floating from them. Our pride, our strength, our name. It is all six feet under now.

And I can see it, as I hold his hand moving up the street with him- his hand seemed so large back then, so safe, the way it engulfed and held mine. The way his warmth encircled my hand. _I moved my hand over my own, trying to engulf it like he use to, remembering his warmth._ I can remember looking up at his calm, collective face, those dark eyes always so thoughtful, contemplative.

_"Hey, aniki! Can I have a piggy back ride!"_

_His calm face looks down to meet mine. And there it was, a hint of warmth in his eyes, a slight loosening of the brow that occured only for me, a look of tenderness that only showed for me._

_"Of course dear otouto."_

A smile found it's way on my face, a sad smile. Back then aniki meant piggy back rides, safety from nightmares in his bed, a warm hand, a doctor for my scrapes. I can remember how he use to bargain with father to get him to train me. How concerned he always was for my happiness, well being.

He never showed any emotion. His face was always calm, contemplative. He was always thinking. He never smiled, never showed sorrow. His voice was always steady. Yes, whenever he looked to me, I could see it. The love in his eyes. And despite the fact he never trained with me, despite the fact he would flick my forehead and treat me like a pest- I knew the truth. I knew he only showed the slightest hint of emotion for me.

And that always made me feel special.

And now I know it was all a lie. It had to have been. Or he wouldn't have left me all alone. He wouldn't have killed them.

Could that love really have been a lie.

I thought back to his tender, brown eyes... It was long ago. Perhaps I was remembering wrong. Perhaps it was never there.

And I thought back to his dark eyes, the flash of love across them that so quickly disappeared as if it was a dream. Yeah... that's it... I was dreaming.

I felt a wave of sadness as my smile faded. I bet he never even loved me. My grip tightened on my hand. It wouldn't be like this if mother and father were alive. I'd be happy if they were alive. Everything would be better again. Even if aniki still wasn't here. _Aniki._

"Otouto." That calm, smooth voice.

Great, now I'm imagining things. I felt a warm hand engulf my own two which were still holding one another. My eyes shot open to meet my brother's red sharingan eyes.

"Itachi!" I hissed.

And quickly I jerked my hands out of his and began backing up, but my back was already against the tree. Itachi remained still, leaning over me face level with mine. He watched me squirm against the tree, pressing further into it, with a look of thoughtfulness in his eyes. Then he began to move closer, watching closely my every move as my squirming increased.

I felt trapped, his arms on either side of me, him in front and the tree in back. I was careless, and I began cursing myself for that. What was my murderous brother going to do to me? He leaned closer and closer, his eyes analyzing my every move inquisitively, until his nose touched mine and his hot breath cascaded down my mouth.

"It's been a while otouto." His voice was as calm and confident as ever.

"Not long enough." I retorted venemously. "What do you want Itachi."

It was more of a demand than a question. And it was greeted by silence. As I sat there in the silence, I took in his face fully. And it was every bit how I remembered it. The smooth, white skin, jet black hair, his sharp perfectly cut features. No wonder all the girls wanted him. My brother was always the beautiful one in the family. And his face was nothing like I remembered it.

The look of tenderness reserved for me, gone; the hint of warmth, gone; the loosening of the brows, gone. In fact, there was no emotion left at all. His face, the slight scowl that held no real anger or aggression, it was empty. A blank, apathetic look of a ghost where my brother died years ago, on the night my clan was murdered. His eyes was the only semblance of itachi left as small traces of him would flash through them once in a while- thoughtfulness, inquisitiveness... but no emotion... just thoughts.

"You're not Itachi." I spat. And I felt like a fool the moment I said it.

A pause. Then an answer. "And why do you say this." His breath puffed over my mouth with each word.

It was as if his breath reminded me of our closeness bringing me back from my thoughts. I immediately felt repulsed by the contact of our breath, as my breath quickened against his face. I squirmed again, my legs brushing against the inside of his. A blush crossed my cheeks from the contact. This was embarrassing. I was pinned by my own brother, and of course Itachi had to pick the most embarrassing position possible.

I turned my face away from his blood red eyes. And immediately, Itachi took the opportunity to move in even closer. I blushed darker as I felt Itachi's lips press against the shell of my ear, the skin sliding over my skin as he spoke.

"Do you miss your big brother otouto?"

My heart raced a little as he spoke, his breath tickling the inside of my ear causing my stomach to butterfly lightly, then turn in disgust at such contact with my brother. My murderous brother who betrayed me. As his words slowly registered in my mind, the disgust turned into anger that exploded.

My arms shot up, and I pressed with all my might against his chest.

"Fuck you, Itachi."

He grabbed my arms roughly, and slammed me hard into the tree. I felt the pain shoot through my back deep into my chest, shaking my breath. I heard a deep chuckle reverbate from his chest. I watched his face. There was not the slightest sign the laugh ever existed, no show of humor. And I felt a cold chill move through my body.

He began leaning in closer again, but I turned my head to the side a feeling of revulsion taking me from the thought of enduring such closeness again. His fingers gripped my chin roughly and jerked me back to face him bruising my jaw, his breath cascading down my mouth again despite the fact our noses were not touching. And I met his eyes, and immediately wish I hadn't.

His eyes were of blood, cold and set. There was no emotion in them or anger, but an icy death that screamed obedience. I could see the blood of all of our clan in them, shouting out a warning to any who dare to look away.

I swallowed hard, a new fear setting in the pit of my stomach. Why was I always afraid, so weak. For once I wish I could be brave and strong, I wish I could stand up and defeat him instead of being pathetic. The disgust mirrored back to me now, and I could picture my parents rolling over in their graves over my inability.

"What do you want, Itachi." I asked for the millionth time. And I shuddered at the fear in my voice.

Itachi remained silent. I could have asked him for the rest of eternity, and Itachi wouldn't answer. Not until he was ready.

"What do you want, otouto. Do you want your family back."

My jaw muscles tightened beneath his grip. I shot him the most hateful look possible. I wish looks could kill. Mine would win. I pictured his head exploding beneath my look and felt a momentary sensation of pleasure.

"Go to hell."

"I plan on taking you with me."

Now it was my turn to pause. Taking me with him? "If you are not here for any reason, then leave me be. I don't want to see you." Not with those eyes. Those red sharingan eyes that destroyed my clan.

"What do you want, otouto."

Was he mocking me? I sighed frustrated. I wanted him to leave. I wish I had the power to make him leave. The helplessness swelled inside me as the feeling of trapped prey became stronger. Yes, that was it. Itachi was the predator, and I was the prey.

I threw an answer out to him, hoping he would leave afterwards. "I want the Mangekyou sharingan."

"Is that really what you want?"

It wasn't a lie. I have always been jelous that Itachi had it and I didn't. But itachi was looking at me like he wanted something else. I thought back to what he said earlier. "And I want my family back."

I felt even more pathetic now. I pictured an infant whining for his mother. That must be what I sound like to him. But neither was a lie. I wanted my family back, the one that was taken so long ago. But I can never have it. It was unattainable. And a pain entered me.

Itachi must have seen it, because a new hunger entered his eyes, as he looked at me as if he had just trapped me where he wanted me.

"I can give it to you. I can give you your family back." His voice was just as calm as I remembered.

I gave him a new death glare. "Stop fucking with me Itachi."

His grip moved from my chin as his fingers weaved through my hair, oh so gently, as if petting a kitten. Then he gripped my hair painfully tight and pulled it.

"I could resurrect the entire clan from the dead with the Resurrection jutsu."

I remembered hearing about that jutsu before. It is a forbidden jutsu. It wouldn't be surprising if Itachi new a jutsu like that.

"I said stop fucking with me Itachi. You're not that powerful. No one is."

"I am if I use the chakra from the Kyuubi."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the total realization of what he was saying hit me. It made sense. The kyuubi is extremely powerful- it is known for its immense chakra. Yes, that could easily resurrect my clan. But why would Itachi even offer that. Either way, just the thought of having my family back made my heart race.

Itachi watched me, watched my eyes widen and pupils shrink a bit from the realization. He took it all in, and then continued, voice steady and even.

"Bring me the kyuubi, and I will revive our clan. Bring him to me by dawn." His voice flowed through me like silk.

_Naruto._ My eyes blinked and refocused on him, a look of hate in them.

"Is that what this is about? You want Naruto. Well, you can forget it-"

Itachi stood quickly from over top me. The swift movement caught me off guard, and I felt the relief on my scalp as he relinquished my hair. I watched as Itachi turned smoothly and began to slowly walk away with each fluid movement. Itachi was just as graceful as ever... he hadn't lost a single ounce of that grace.

As I watched him leave, my mind began to race. I hadn't expected that, I had expected him to throw me back against the tree, to try to kill me, anything besides leaving. I had expected more time to think.

My heart began to skip beats as my breathing increased. I felt a small trickle of sweat trickle down my face from the fever of the situation. This could be it. This could be my only chance of having my family back. I pictured father and I at the table, mother with her kind smile cooking breakfast. It was so serene back then, I was so happy.

A pain shook my heart as I began to realize... _I am so lonely now... I am all alone. And I always will be this way. Something will always be missing, I'll always be chasing his shadow... unless..._

"Wait!" I called out to him.

I watched as he stopped just partially in the shadows. He turned his head towhere I could see the side of his face, and just barely make out one sharingan eye.

He looked to me, as if I was recieving some undeserved grace from him. As if it was by his pure grace I even had the opportunity to have my family back despite my weakness. Like he was some type of god throwing his blessings down on me. I had to bite back my anger at the thought, because in reality he did have the advantage as of now.

I felt myself choke as I uttered every word, a sense of falling coming upon me as the dream took over the reality. "If I bring Naruto to you... you swear you will bring my clan back to life."

Itachi turned to face me, those two ghostly eyes staring out to me, calling me in.

"I want you as well."

I stared at him confused. He wants me? "What are you talking about."

"I want your virginity."

My mouth dropped open. His expression never changed. No shame, no disgust. It was then I decided my brother couldn't be human, because any human would blush at such direct words. I could feel myself begin to blush.

I opened my mouth to curse him out, to tell him forget it, but my brother had already turned to begin to leave again.

Desperation washed over me again. "I said wait!" I yelled in frustration, a slight hint of anger in my voice. Itachi was always so impatient, even when I was young.

He stopped lightly, looking over his shoulder once again. My blush deepened, a sense of violation waxing inside my chest, as a new disgust filled me, but this one was reserved for me. This new rage was all my own.

"Fine. He's yours." I spat venemously. Naruto forgive me... but I am dying here. I am slowly dying without my family. You understand, right? It's nothing personal. I just want what's rightfully mine.

"And you?" Itachi's voice flowed to me, swallowing me whole.

I sat there taking it, as I closed my eyes. And I began to hate myself, hate my obvious weakness. I whispered my response quietly, knowing deep down I had just sold myself to the devil, and I was now at his mercy. And with my last two words Itachi vanished into the darkness.

"I'm yours."

A/N: And there you have it. Please review and let me know how the chapter is. I really enjoy reading the reviews.

So Sasuke has agreed to give Itachi Naruto by dawn, so he has tonight to get Naruto to where he just met Itachi. Plus, he has to give Itachi his virginity. And all to get his clan back. Like the plot so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. Man, I wish I owned Itachi, but sadly I don't. Wah! silently sobs and not owning Itachi's sexiness

A/N: Wow. That's all I can say is wow. I've never received so many reviews for just one chapter... for one shots, yes, but not for one chapter in a series. Thank you all so much, and I promise I will work extra hard to make this story good.

And sorry this took so long to update. But I had to wait til I was in the correct mindset for this story to write the next chapter... which is the morbid mindset. And I'm feeling pretty damn morbid right now.

If no ones figured it out, Itachi is my fav character. love Itachi! He's so great. Itachi is great!!!! And I will try my hardest to keep him in character in this story. shirtless Itachi rules!!! All will have their heads explode at his shirtless sexiness!!!! And now own with the chapter...

another A/N: Itachi is not shirtless in this chapter... because everyone would no longer have their heads due to spontaneous explosions...

Chapter 2- Shame

Kisame smirked, his white sharklike teeth glistening in the moonlight. He stood, leaning his tall muscular frame against the massive sword, white tattered bandages falling around the broad sword. He chuckled a blood laced laugh while watching his partner hungrily. He was loving this. Itachi was devious and he loved every move his partner made.

"That is very touching Itachi. Using your little brother in such a way." Kisame eyed Itachi eagerly, wanting a few more bits of information to take in.

Itachi's small frame stood before Kisame motionlessly, his skin glowing in the pale moonlight. His cold eyes held his partner in disregard.

Kisame spoke again, pushing the silence of his partner further. "So Itachi, once he brings us the Kyuubi, then what about your brother?"

Itachi fixed his blood eyes into Kisame's, his one word cutting deep into Kisame. His menacing smile quickly faded, the glistening teeth retracting back into their dark cavern, and Kisame swallowed his words quickly.

Silence reigned between them, as a chilling wind blew between them sounding the eerie cling of the Akatsuki bells which hung from the abandoned Akatsuki hats. It was like funeral bells to Kisame, as the pressure began to grow in his chest. He knew he shouldn't have pushed Itachi in his silence, that was dangerous. He swallowed the lump down hard as the silence grew colder, and the chilling wind began to settle between them, letting Itachi's presence fill the void as he just stood there, stending his icy glare to his now solemn partner.

Kisame let out a deep breath as he drew it back in, cold sweat dripping from his brow, as he prepared to literally break the ice.

"Obsolete." Itachi cut him off, taking him by surprise. His smooth voice sliding down the ice towards Kisame.

In one smooth motion, Itachi turned, relieving Kisame of his cold gaze as he began walking slowly away.

_His brother is obsolete? Heh, how cold._ "Where are you going?" Kisame asked, breathing a sigh of relief from the broken tension.

Itachi did not break in his stride, nor did he turn around. His small frame vanished quickly into the shadows with his final words.

"To ensure my brother's obedience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wandered down the streets of the Uchiha complex staring at the ground. I watched as the clouds sent shadows casting across the dirt, then broke, making way for the moon to light it once again. I looked up from the ground. The booths were abandoned now, paint peeling from the sides, cobwebs layering over old cracks that etched over the wood. Dust lined the counters on the booths.

The wind blew once again, sending an old screen door screeching through the silence. I stopped and took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out exhaling the sorrow in my chest. _Could I really change all this? Could I really have it all back?_ I closed my eyes, my mind racing behind my eyelids. _What would it feel like... to not be the only one?_ I opened my eyes... and as I opened it, the darkness was lifted from the street...

The street took on a new brightness, as if a sun was shining its hopeful rays upon it. Two young children ran across infront of me playing with a kite string, their faces bright and happy. I looked to my right, and the counter was no longer lined with dust. A fresh blue paint, uncracked, covered the side of the stand, and fresh baked bread was cooling on the counter, it's smell drifting in the warm breeze filling my nostrils.

I rounded the corner and looked in on the ramen shop. The smell of fresh broth filled the air. As I walked into the shop, the air became lighter, filled with laughter and warm smiles. I walked up to the bar. I could see them, Itachi sitting beside Shisui in the corner. This is where they always came for lunch when Itachi was not on missions. I could see my uncle serving them a warm bowl of ramen, the steam wafting up into his face, a smile on it.

_"You boys eat up. You need your strength for the next mission."_ _My Uncle's voice. What would it feel like to hear it again? Is that what it even sounded like?_

I thought hard trying to place it on the right frequency, the right tone, and found I was at a loss. I looked over to Shisui, sitting beside the wall. His dark bangs hung over loosely in his face, his hair in a high pony tail. He was laughing, that high musical laugh that could always fill the air. It was always so warm. I could see why Itachi liked being around him. They were always together... always...

I felt a ping of jelousy in his heart. They were always together when they weren't on a mission. If I came along, I was a third wheel... I looked over to Itachi. He wasn't smiling at Shisui's laugh of course, Itachi never smiled. He had that same solemn look on his face, his brows were fixed in silent contemplation. He nodded his head lightly to Uncle's comment and Shisui thanked him brightly.

Shisui breathed in the smell of the broth, the steam wetting his face. He looked over to brother and began gabbing about something, that gleam of life in his eyes, glowing. No wonder brother loved being around him so much more than me. _I felt the jelousy grow deeper._ Here Itachi is spending his free time with Shisui again instead of me. _I could feel it. I could feel the pain in my forehead._

_"Can I come along aniki?"_

_That flick to the forehead, like I am some pest, that leaves it red and sore. _

_"Tomorrow otouto."_

The jelousy surged up inside my chest, and before I could stop it my fist was flying towards Shisui's face, his smiling oblivious blissful face, and it flew right through him like a ghost and collided with the brick wall behind him.

I sucked in deep quick breaths, the cold air raking my throat drying it, as Shisui slowly faded back into the past, and the bright red bricks turned into an old rusted color lined with dust and cob webs. The air thickened into a musty scent absent of ramen and broth, and the light darkened. My eyes slowly adjusted to the change, as I felt a warmth trickle down my nuckles. I looked up to see my fist had broken through a cob web. Slowly I pulled it from the wall, the cob web breaking with a sickening crisp. I could see a small hole in the wall dotted with trickles of my blood.

I looked down to my bruised hand lined, the nuckles cut up with dirt lining the bright red marks, and blood clotted up in the dirt down my hand. It ached, stinging from the cold. I could only stare at it. I felt so foolish, so stupid. Shisui is dead and here I am trying to hit him. _My heart ached._ I'm trying to beat up a dead man over Itachi? _I closed my eyes, my head hurting from the effort._

"If you want him Shisui, take him. I don't want the murderer." I spat with as much hate as I could muster. And the words left me cold.

And I began to wonder, if I have my family back, what will I tell them? A smile came to my lips. Itachi will no longer be the star prodigy of the clan. Not after they learn the truth. Father will be training me then, like he use to train Itachi. I will have all the attention he use to give Itachi. I won't be some pest to send to his room.

_"Father, can you teach me the Great Fireball Technique?"_

_"No Sasuke, I'm training Itachi this evening. Go ask your mother."_

_"But she's cooking."_

_"I said no. Go study in your room."_

A pain settled in my heart. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how desperately I crept towards the outline of Itachi's shadow, it will always be there, casted over me. Father would never accept me unless I surpassed Itachi.

_"Itachi, you once again successfully completed your mission. That's my boy!"_

Itachi always successfully completed his mission. Father was always proud of him.

_"Sasuke, Itachi is the clan's future. He is the pride of the Uchiha clan. Because of him, our clan will be the strongest clan in Konoha. Try to understand this..."_

No matter how hard I tried to prove myself to father, it was never good enough.

_"You did good Sasuke. If you keep this up, one day, you may be as good as Itachi."_

_I just wanted him to say 'thats my boy'... he never said I was his boy._

I could still hear Itachi's voice calming me the night before he slaughtered my clan...

_"That's enough Sasuke." Itachi's voice was so smooth, so calm, despite the obvious tension._

_"No! It's not enough! And it never will be! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you never notice me father! You always tell me one day I might be lucky enough to be like him!"_ _I pointed my trembling hand accusingly at Itachi. "But I'm not Itachi! I'm not like him! I'm me! You act like Itachi is some god and he's not! He's human! Why can't you just let me be free!"_

_A harsh smack echoed through the air. I raised my trembling hand to my aching face, and my pointing finger fell to my side. A sense of shame over came me, as floods of sorrow washed through me. I could feel my hot tears sting my aching cheek. Father had struck me. What's worse he did it in front of my brother. I could feel both of them, father and Itachi, watching for what I would do. Itachi's inquisitive gaze on my back held me much stronger than father's angry one. And the shame... because father had struck me, and I would once again look weak in front of my brother..._

_"I hate you." I spat venemously to father. My voice was calm now, a dangerous low calm. I continued to speak calmly, hoping my words would cut him like he had cut me. "I hate all of you. I wish you were dead."_

_And the next night they were. I had never felt so guilty in my life._

I stopped in front of my house. This house was the only clean one in the entire complex. I had tried hard to keep it clean since the massacre. I stared at it a bit dazed as I slowly became aware of where I was. I had been walking in a daze. I didn't even realize where my feet had carried me. I blinked, realizing my face was wet, and reached up to touch my cheeks. I brought my hand down to look at it.

Tears. I had been crying.

I pushed the door slowly open and entered the vast space. It was so empty inside, so large. It was always so quiet. I stood in the door way for a moment remembering how Itachi use to enter just like this after his missions. I could see my small form racing down the stairs, taking them two at a time. My face would always light up at the sight of him. I would run up and jump into his arms. He would always catch me.

_"Aniki! You're home!"_

_And then it would happen... the thing he never did for Shisui, that always made me so special. A small glint of warmth would cross his eyes in a flash, and if I had not been looking for it, I would have missed it._

_"Hello, Otouto." That calm, solemn voice, the one that meant I was home._

I climbed the large stairs to my room and pushed open my door. I crossed the floor to my bed and flopped down on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling. I can still feel it, the guilt. The knowing of the fact. I wished they were dead, and they died. And now, if I wish they were alive, they would be alive.

Is this some kind of game Itachi is playing with me? I felt the sickness rise in my stomach as I turned my head and looked out the window. I watched as the shadow trees swayed in rhythm with the wind. I knew deep in my heart I couldn't do it. Even if I had all my family back, I couldn't live with it again. I couldn't survive that guilt again. I could not have another loved ones blood on my hand.

_Naruto._

I can't kill him. It would kill me. That horrible, crippling guilt.

I slowly closed my eyes, trying to imagine the warmth the house use to hold. I tried to imagine it blowing over me. I could feel it now. Warmth against my neck, blowing over my face.

"Sleeping, otouto." Itachi's voice whispered into my ear.

I shot up in bed, eyes wide, to come eye to eye with two blood red sharingans. I froze instantly. His eyes locked me in place, I felt every muscle tense in the hold of his icy eyes, seized by his presence. I felt trickles of cold sweat begin to bead over my body soaking into my clothes. And I suddenly became aware of all. The silence of the room filled with my beating heart. My pulse, how it pushed against my temptles, my hands that gripped the bed, my heavy legs that sank into the bed, my neck cutting off the air... my neck?

The air began to suck through my throat noisily. _I can't breathe!_

I stared into his blood eyes, his cold cold eyes, as he watched without a single trace of emotion as I slowly suffocated. I stared at him desperately, unable to move, as I silently begged him to stop.

Slowly, he leaned forward, his face still as the room, his hand pushed me down onto my back, pushing against my chest into the bed, forcing the last few breaths to leave my lungs starving me for air. He toward over me, eyes analyzing every twitch, every movement of my eyes, as if contemplating the worth of killing me. He leaned closer still until his face was dangling over mine, his breath gracing across my face mocking what I wanted most to do now.

"It isn't polite to break deals, otouto." He spoke in the calmest voice, laced with a deadly hint of danger.

And then he released it, the air rushed into my starved lungs pushing my chest out against his hand. He watched me calmly, taking in every moment of my breath. Relief flooded me, relaxing my muscles beneath him, as I melted into the bed. The pulse beat throughout my body, taking the desperately needed oxygen throughout it.

"You... bastard..." I choked out breathlessly. Slightly dizzy from the oxygen rush.

He cocked his head lightly, an inquisitive flash across his cold eyes telling me his mind had begun to contemplate again. My muscles tensed again. He began slowly stroking my chest, drawing circles on it, as he continued to dangle his face over mine. I watched his expression, cold, blank, as his icy eyes cut through me to my soul, reading it for every desired answer. His eyes a deep red of the dead sea.

"Beg me."

"W-what?" I spat.

His eyes stared blankly back at mine, no hint of emotion, has his eyes began to contemplate my every move. His strokes became rougher, as they began to dig the circles into my chest.

"Like when you were young. Beg for my touch."

I stared at him shocked. Each stroke began to send a wave of disgust through my body. I shuddered beneath him from the ministrations, and grew cold quickly beneath his touch. Then, suddenly, I felt my throat begin to close off again, and I felt his hand tightly fist the skin on my chest.

"Okay!" I felt the muscles in my throat relax, along with his grip on my chest.

I looked away from his face in shame, a deep blush coming across my cheek. I felt so naked beneath him despite my clothes. So vulnerable.

"Touch me." I whispered, I could taste vomitting in my throat from the sickness.

Itachi slipped his hand under my sweat dampened shirt and began tracing circles around my right nipple. I could feel his soft hand gliding easily over my sweaty skin. My heart raced a little. The sweat began to evaporate leaving goose bumps covering me. My breathed quickened as the blush grew even deeper.

He was my brother, how could he touch me like this? This is wrong, this is disgusting. This attention he's giving me. _Attention._ My breath began to quicken. _I have my brother's full attention now._ I felt his hips push into mine roughly as he placed his soft lips on the shell of my ear. Then he whispered in his calm, emotionless voice.

"Touch you where, Otouto."

Shock seized through my body at the implication. I kept silent, my heart rate steadily increasing from my brother's attention. He was so close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I felt him rock his hips once more into mine. He was rock hard. I blushed harder. My brother was hard for me.

Every emotion that washed through me with that one motion spun my head. Excitement; flattery- that it was me he was focusing this on, not Shisui or anyone else, me; disgust, that it was my brother; disgust, that I was feeling this; shame, that he is the murder of my clan; sorrow, over what I'm not sure; and a strange burning sensation I could not place, but I felt drawn to scratch it.

Itachi flattened his hand on my chest and pushed me harder into the mattress, as he gripped my chin roughly and jerked my head towards his. I could feel his finger bruising my chin, as he burned his cold blood eyes into mine. I expected to see lust, love, wanting, _something_ in those eyes as his, but I saw nothing, and I felt my heart sink with the rest of my body into the mattress. He just bore into me, with those powerful blank eyes of his. But whatever he saw in my eyes, he seemed satisfied, as he tilted his chin up slightly with an air of expectance.

"What do you want, Itachi." I spat bitterly, feeling somehow rejected over the attention I had thought I had recieved.

He released my chin and began stroking beneath it thoughtfully, like I was some kitten or puppy he was playing with. He watched me carefully, as if mathing out my every move.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

His strokes paused. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"You like your aniki's touch, don't you." His silky, calm voice washed through me.

I stared at him in shock, shaking with the anger. "No, I don't! Quit _touching _me!"

I smacked his hand out from under his chin, then froze in place. I waited for the aftermath, the wrath, but it never came. He held me in his knowing gaze, as if I had just entered his trap once again, and then he stood quickly and began moving slowly towards the door. The cold of the air entered the space his body left, chilling my blood quickly. Alone entered me once more where Itachi had momentarily occupied, and the stillness of the room returned.

Itachi paused momentarily at the door, placing his hand delicately on the frame, he turned his head slightly to look at me, his ebony hair sharply contrasting his pale features. He seemed like a ghost standing there, tall and dignified, the cloak dangling from his small frame, and those blood eyes burning every memory once again into my mind.

I watched him with anticipation. Was this it? Would he finally leave again? Leave me where I was in time unaltered?

Because every disturbance in the ripple of my life comes from Itachi. And every spiral out and in comes from him. My life began with him standing there, by the crib, over me, and it will end with him standing over my grave.

He stared back at me, knowingly, eyes fully satisfied.

"Do you wish the clan stay dead?" His calm voice filled the room, reverbating off the walls deep into my skull.

My body froze. _I hate you. All of you. _My blood ran cold. _I wish you were dead._

"What do you want, otouto."

_I wished they were dead, and they were dead. Now, if I wish they were alive, they would be alive._

"Quit playing with me Itachi." I hissed, stomach turning from the illness.

Silence. The pulse threaded through my body. I felt weak. Like my limbs were weights keeping me grounded to this reality. The chill, the freezing, all an illusion, but an illusion that chills me none the less. _I wished them dead, and then he killed them... is it my fault they all died._

"What do you want, otouto."

_Because I was too weak to protect them. Because I was weaker than him._

_Because I was too weak to prove myself to father,..._

_And I shamed myself before them._

I weakly raised my head and met Itachi's eyes once more, those gems of blood.

"I want to live."

My voice, so weak, so _shameful._

"And the clan?"

"I want them to live."

"Then bring me the kyuubi by dawn."

_Naruto._

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I can't do it.

"I cannot kill him."

"You're weak otouto." I shot my eyes up and glared at him. "You are too weak to save the clan. Their blood is on your hands."

That smooth, velvet voice, calm as ever, it flowed through me, chilling my blood further with the truth...

I wished for their deaths. I am too weak to do what it takes to get them back. And for that... their blood is on my hands.

I glared into his icy blood eyes as he stalked through the door and disappeared into the shadows. I stared at his form, long past its absence, out into the shadows of the hall. My fists gripped my pants tightly, unable to let go of what they once held.

Can I do it? Can I kill Naruto to resurrect my clan? My heart clenched in my chest.

I stood and began to follow where Itachi's form was in the door, down the stairs, and past the threshold of the front door.

I needed to see Naruto. I needed to look in his face. It's the only way to answer my question- can I do it. Can I kill him? I need to see him. It's just a visit, nothing more, I swear it.

Either my clan or Naruto... one of them will be forever dead by dawn.

And the guilt will be my own. And the blood will rest on me.

A/N: Itachi basically just manipulated Sasuke. He remembers Sasuke wishing the clan was dead, and he just used his guilt to push Sasuke towards getting the kyuubi for him. He left knowing Sasuke would visit Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: I originally wrote this chapter with Itachi shirtless and in high cut hip-hugging denim shorts, but Sasuke kept forgetting his lines... and then he just stood there staring at Itachi, then his mouth began to foam, and he collapsed into a coma from Itachi's sexiness...

Yeah, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter with Itachi fully clothed.

Oh, and sorry it took me a while to update. I'm in nursing school, and there's a tone of homework for me to do, always. I would have waited longer, but Angelic threatened to rip out my reproductive organs with her big ass sword. So I figured I better not procrastinate any longer, lol.

Yeah, Sasuke is a little out of character in this story. But not for the same reason as in the other stories I've written. In the other stories, I didn't even bother trying to keep him in character, cuz he was not the focus of the story. In this one, I'm trying really hard to keep him in character. But he's a pretty complex character, and his personality is hard for me to type. And I'm having a hell of a time typing these chapters... this third chapter was especially hard for me cuz I'm not as morbid today as I was earlier this weak. lol. So this is the best in character I can do. As for Itachi... I don't know why he's easy for me to write. He just is.

Thank you to all who reviewed. Much love to you. :)

Chapter 3- Scars

_"Aniki! Aniki!" I whined in a needy voice._

_I sat five years old at the foot of Itachi's desk tugging his pants legs repetitively. The room was pitch black save for the warm light of the study lamp. Itachi was hunched over his books, brow lightly furrowed in that form of concentration. Mother had said if he kept this up, his face would be stuck like that, and it appeared she was right, because lately his brows were lightly furrowed even when he wasn't studying. And light lines had begun to deepen beneath his eyes from the long nights of studies._

_Itachi looked down to me, withdrawing his hand from his forehead, his ebony hair falling loosely into his face matted with sweat. I looked up to him with large, brown eyes glistening with undropped tears, face puckered into a look of sour._

_"I am studying, otouto." Itachi said in a smooth voice._

_"But you said you'd play with me an hour ago!" I whined some more, bottom lip now jutting out._

_Itachi looked away ignoring me, and I gave the hardest tug I could redirecting his attention back to me, where it should be. His eyes hardened as he glared at me for bothering him. I glared back at him best I could._

_"You promised!" I yelled, then I held my arms out to him in a demanding manner. "Pick me up! Pleeeaaase!"_

_Itachi looked at me, a moment of contemplation behind his eyes, then he reached down and gently lifted me onto his lap. My childlike glare turned to a bright beaming smile as I squirmed into a comfortable position in his lap. Itachi then reached around me and picked up his pen yet again, attempting to work over my small, squirming form. His indifference to me obvious as he began moving like I was an object in his lap, a presence that was simply there, nothing more._

_My look turned once again sour and I threw my arms around his neck pulling him down closer to me. "No! Pay attention to ME aniki!"_

_Itachi ignored me, making me even more mad. I lightly nuzzled my neck into the nook of his._

_"Itachi, touch me please." I whined._

_His body froze. I could feel every muscle tense beneath my bottom._

_"Don't you want to touch me, aniki?" I asked in a begging, pleading voice._

_Itachi met my eyes, his were suddenly darker than mine, burning into my own. His powerful eyes, freezing me in place, holding me to where I was. I could feel them seep into my soul._

_"You have no idea, otouto."_

I stood outside in front of the door to Naruto's apartment in the hallway lined with other doors. I had been standing there for what felt like hours mustering up the strength to knock. I couldn't believe I had even come here. What was I thinking?

I adjusted the straps of my back pack. Ever since Itachi's visit, I couldn't focus. I had to return to my house twice since I left because I kept forgetting... supplies. _Beg me. Like when you were young._ A deep blush returned to my cheeks and I look down to the mat. 'There's No Place Like Home' it read in large blue letters. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, the door opened causing my head to snap up. Naruto stopped shortly before running into me, a look of utter surprise on his face. I looked down from his bare chest to his orange boxers, and cleared my throat as I shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Why don't you put some clothes on before answering the door, dobe." I snapped.

Naruto blinked a few times dazed before blushing and glaring at me. "Well, how was I suppose to know you were here? You never knocked! I was just gonna get a soda!"

I looked back to him, still glaring. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in? Or are you just going to let me stand out here all night."

Naruto shut the door and appeared a few minutes later in his orange jumpsuit to let me in. I walked a few feet into the small apartment and began looking around. Small would be an overstatement. Naruto smiled ear to ear and began pointing at everything telling me what it was. He pointed to a small table to the left of me. "That's where I eat." Then to some cabinets that were pressed against the wall next to it. "That's where I keep my food." Then to the counters across from me that held a sink, a stove, a microwave, and some more cabinets. "That's where I cook and wash dishes." Then he pointed to a door to the right of me. "That's where I bathe." And then he pointed to a bed sheet that was nailed to the wall towhere it draped over what appeared to be a closet, substituting for a door. "And that's where I sleep."

I walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, and stared in shock at the small space. There was a small, futon bed, with cuby holes in the wall above the bed that held his clothes and personals. I let the sheet fall back to cover the opening and turned to Naruto in shock, who was still giddy with excitement.

"You live here? I can walk across the apartment in a few steps."

"Yeah, it's pretty cozy, huh." Naruto said oblivious. "Sit down! I was just making some ramen."

Naruto turned back to the microwave as I sat down at the only chair at the table. I slide out of my back pack and took a shaky breath as I removed two small unmarked bottles from my pack. I set them on the table and laid my hands flat, then began sucking in deep breaths to calm myself. The silence began to fill the room, pressing down on me like a weight.

"So where is your family?" My voice broke through it much louder than I expected.

"I don't have one." Naruto answered off-handedly, as if it was a normal everyday answer.

I blinked a few times, surprised. _He doesn't have one either?_ I took in another deep breath and let it out. "Did they die?"

"Nope. I just never had one. Because of the kyuubi. No one wanted me." His voice was cheery, and he began to humm lightly.

I curled up my fingers raising my palms off the table. A sweat imprint of my hand rested beneath them. "How can you be so cheery? You're all alone." I barked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, well, you know, time heals all wounds."

_But the scars will never fade._

He reached into the cabinet above him pulling out some seasoning. His back still faced me, remained turned to me this entire time. I bore my eyes deep into his skin, seething over his indifference. How can he be so calm about this? He doesn't have a family! He's alone. _Like me._ All alone. His happiness- it's wrong. It's dead wrong.

"But family is _everything_ Naruto. Everyone _needs_ family- it gives you your name, your heritage, your pride! It's impossible to live without family!" My voice had slowly risen to a shout. I leaned up slightly on my elbows, the chair screeching against the floor.

Naruto turned to face me, startled. "What's your problem Sasuke? It's not your family."

I stared at him for a moment, swallowing a large lump of my anger down. My body shook lightly as I sat back down in my seat, my eyes refusing to meet his. The anger racked my body, and I desperately tried to breathe it out in large breaths before it consumed me. _He doesn't understand. He's alone like me, but he doesn't understand. If time heals all wounds..._

_Then why is mine still bleeding?..._

Naruto pushed a hot cup of ramen up to me, and sat down on an upside down garbage can he had transformed into a chair. He looked me over once, a look of concern forming on his face.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

I met his eyes for the first time that night, and felt a pain jolt through my heart. _What am I doing?_ His blue eyes stared back at me laced with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"What's in the bottles?"

I looked from his eyes to the bottles. Instantly, I felt my heart rate increase.

"... It's sake. I didn't want to drink it alone."

Naruto looked a bit disappointed now. "Where underage. Besides, only losers drink."

I forced a light smirk on my lips. I could feel the pulse spread throughout my body beating beneath my skin as a trickle of sweat ran down my neck.

"What's the matter. Afraid you can't keep up with me?"

"What's that!"

"You know I'll out drink you. It's okay. Save yourself the embarrassment."

Naruto instantly slammed his hand down around the bottle, face flushed with anger. The table shook slightly beneath his fist. "Oh yeah! I'll show you! I can drink way more than you!" He popped the lid off the bottle and chugged it down in one gulp, wiping his mouth afterwards with the back of his hand, a large smile plastered on his face.

I watched him sit there, white nuckles gripping my bottle. My pulse had long since pushed into my head, gripping and releasing it, gripping and releasing it, to a maddening beat. I began to feel a bit light has I watched Naruto intensely for any changes. Then suddenly, the bottle shattered in my hand, shards cutting deep into my palm as the clear liquid covered my skin running across the table.

"Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto yelled at first. Then he blinked a few times, as the victorious smile returned to his face. "Yeah! I win! You can't drink it now!" Then he laughed loudly holding number one on his fingers.

I just stared at the rivelets of blood, as they coursed their way over my hand diluting as the water hit them. I slowly looked up at Naruto in astonishment as he laughed. _He drank a whole bottle of that sedative... the one Tsunade gave me after Itachi used the tsukoyami on me to calm me down. I just never drank it. I didn't want it to interfere with my training..._

"How you like that Sasuke!" Naruto shouted some more, still celebrating his victory.

_Of course... the kyuubi..._ I looked back down to my hand, disappointed in my attempt and relieved at the same time. I could feel every muscle relax in my body, as my nuckles turned back from white.

"You know, Sasuke, it's about time you come over. I've only been inviting you and Sakura for months now, and neither of you ever came over." I looked up to Naruto. He was staring off happily at the ceiling, eyes glowing. "It's nice having someone else in the apartment, you know. It feels less empty now."

_Empty_

My mind wandered back to my house. It's large empty corridors that echo with my every movement. The cold wind that blows through there at night. Their presence that still reigns in the building, and makes it colder with their further imprisoned spirits.

A chill ran up my spine... _Were they watching, when Itachi was..._

"Yeah. The company's nice." My voice sounded weak. Naruto's smile widened at my confirmation.

"So what you doing coming over so late, anyways? Don't tell me it was just to find a drinking partner."

Silence. "I couldn't sleep. I have trouble sleeping since the massacre." It felt odd, opening up to him, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair from it. But I just couldn't think of an excuse.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I looked to him, surprised. _He does..._ "I have trouble sleeping at night too. I always have. It's just hard, you know, sleeping in an empty house." His voice had a hint of sadness now, as he looked to me with an expression of understanding.

It was then that my stomach turned. _This is wrong._ I reached down and gripped it, face etched in pain. _He's the only one who could ever understand. The only one who will know how it feels. And I'm going to kill him?... _I doubled over, letting my body fall against the table, the wetness seeping into my shirt from the liquid.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

How many times does that make that question tonight? How pathetic.

I felt him help me sit up. The sweat was dripping down my skin, and I felt weak now. "I'm fine. I just, I have a fever."

Naruto's concerned face brightened with an idea. "Hey! I know, let's take a walk! The fresh air will make you feel better."

I nodded lightly, besides, I needed to clear my mind.

_I could feel him. I could feel him pressed up against me, between my legs, his body burning into mine. Hot flames of fire running over my skin, his fingers, circling my skin like a vulture waiting to devour his meal. His mouth, pressed against my skin motionless, his breath, wetting my skin. I closed my eyes, taking it all in, as his hips thrusted deep into my body making the clothes a constraining nuissance, each thrust poisoning me further, clouding my mind with his blood lust._

_"Beg me." His silky voice flowed into me, vibrating from his mouth across my skin, causing goose bumps to rise to the surface. I could moan for him now. I can feel it catch in my throat. "Like when you were young. Beg for my touch." His attention... it's all mine, intoxicating me._

"Sasuke, why are you blushing?" Naruto's voice snapped me back to the present. He was staring at me like I was some oddity.

I blinked myself fully back to earth. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks in this chilled wind. I shivered lightly and brought my arms up to cover the goosebumps forming on them. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm fantasizing about my brother now. _My brother! _My murderous brother. I felt a bitter sickness settle in my stomach, as I became fully disgusted in myself. _I hate him. I hate him for doing this to me._

"I hate him." I muttered to myself. The bitterness in my voice reassuring me of my devout hatred.

"What'd you say?" Naruto asked me, puzzled.

I stopped walking causing Naruto to stop next to me. We were on the bridge now crossing the stream. I stared down into the black midnight water, the koi fish swimming beneath it shrouded in shadows. I could see small drops of white pettles floating over the surface like stars as the still water reflected the sky.

"Naruto, do you love someone? Are there people you love?" My voice unsure, as I continued to stare at the shadows of the koi beneath the white petal stars.

Naruto looked at me strangely, caught off guard by the question. "Yeah, sure."

"Would if you could save them, but it meant losing a part of yourself, and someone else close to you? Would you do it?" My voice was almost pleading, desperate for the answer.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "I don't know. It kind of sounds like a sour deal to me. Why? Are you and Sakura in trouble?"

My eyes went wide in shock. I watched as the stars sank into the black water, deep beneath the shadows of the koi fish, deep where I could never reach them. _Naruto loves me?_

"What did you say?" I stuttered, as I looked to Naruto in shock.

"Sasuke, you're out late. Naruto." Kakashi's voice interrupted.

I turned to face him, my back now to Naruto. Kakashi approached us slowly in a lazy stride, his hand waving carelessly to us. He stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing out?" Kakashi asked. I could hear the hint of suspition in his voice.

Naruto pulled a bag of bread crumbs out of his pocket, a childish bright smile on his face. "Feeding the fish! Plus the fresh air. It gets cramped in that small apartment."

"Right. Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Kakashi said in a forceful tone, cutting straight to the manner.

I stared at him for a moment. "Sure." I slowly began to cross the small bridge to his side. I heard Naruto rip open the bag and began to giggle as he tossed the crumbs onto the stream.

"What do you want to talk about." I muttered as casual as possible.

_Keep calm. He's just your sensei._ I silently encouraged myself, concentrating on relaxing every muscle as I looked him in the eye. He stared back deep into mine, burrowing as deep to my soul as he could come.

"The guards saw you entering Konoha tonight. What were you doing outside the wall? You know you're not allowed to leave the wall after dark. You're a genin now, not a civilian." His voice was stern, demanding.

I stared into his hard eyes, his erect posture. If I lie, he'll know. I'm sure of it.

"Well?"

"I couldn't sleep. I took a walk to clear my mind." I was impressed by how steady I kept my voice, but Kakashi didn't seem impressed.

"You went to your house afterwards, then returned to it two more times before walking to Naruto's."

I didn't like the accusations in his voice, even if he was right. I could feel my muscles begin to tense, my heart beating out of my chest. Does he know? My throat began to close in fear. I took a deep shaky breath, concentrating on pushing the fear out of my body. I watched Kakashi watch me, his eyes analyzing me for the truth.

"Why don't you ask what you want to ask." I demanded.

"Okay then. What are you really doing? This is a lot of walking for someone just clearing their mind."

He must not know. He didn't mention Itachi at all... but is Itachi really that good to slip past a jonin when they are purposely watching me? For the first time in my life, I prayed that he was.

"I couldn't sleep. I was walking to clear my mind. I do it every night. I'm surprised you just now noticed." My voice was firm, despite my trembling insides. I was satisfied at my regained composure. "Just ask Naruto."

"Okay then. I will."

Kakashi passed by me. I could see Naruto look up at him questioningly. "Why is Sasuke with you." Kakashi practically demanded.

Naruto looked at Kakashi funny, giving him a 'why does it matter' look. "Sasuke couldn't sleep. He said that's why he came over to my apartment. Then we went for a walk."

"Really." Kakashi didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah. He said it happens every night since the massacre."

"It's not good to wander the streets at these hours. You both need to head back home."

"Awww." Naruto moaned.

"That means you too Sasuke."

"You're not my father." I spat in response. "I'm not going back."

Kakashi turned slowly and stared at me, hard. The last thing I needed was Kakashi staring me down and watching my every move. He slowly crossed the bridge back over to my side and stood in front of me for what felt like forever. I could feel my pulse synchronize with his gaze as he penetrated my heart.

"What are you really doing out so late, Sasuke. Your walks never last this long." I felt my heart stop for a moment as my eyes snapped up to meet his. He's known all along? "You can tell me."

_No, I can't._ I felt my heart begin to beat again, as the blood rushed through me like a heat. This is too much. _Because this deal is unforgivable._

"I'm here for you when you need me. But I can't help if you keep it a secret."

A flash in the shadows caught my eye out of my periphery. I turned my head to the trees quickly to see it, but it was gone. I felt a cold chill rush through my body, a sense of being watched, like on the night of the massacre. I could feel Itachi all around me, his presence filling this place, and I suddenly felt stronger.

_I will not shame myself in front of him again. I am not weak._

I met Kakashi's eyes. "Would if you could have Obito back."

Kakashi stared at me hard as surprise filled his eyes, caught off guard. "He's dead. You know that." His voice was bitter. The pain was evident.

"But would if you could have him back." _I bet Itachi could bring him back too. With the rest of my clan._

Silence. "Where are you going with this Sasuke?" Pain and irritation now.

I swallowed slowly. I focused all my energy on keeping my breath steady as I spoke. "I could bring him back for you. All you have to do is leave me be. Look the other way just this once."

Kakashi stared down at me, gaze unmoving, as I waited for his answer.

A/N: No, this chapter isn't a filler. It has it's purpose. I'm slightly upset by the lack of Itachi in the chapter... I wanted to put more but couldn't cause of the plot progress in this chapter. :(

Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I will not shame myself in front of him again. I am not weak._

I met Kakashi's eyes. "Would if you could have Obito back."

Kakashi stared at me hard as surprise filled his eyes, caught off guard. "He's dead. You know that." His voice was bitter. The pain was evident.

"But would if you could have him back." _I bet Itachi could bring him back too. With the rest of my clan._

Silence. "Where are you going with this Sasuke?" Pain and irritation now.

I swallowed slowly. I focused all my energy on keeping my breath steady as I spoke. "I could bring him back for you. All you have to do is leave me be. Look the other way just this once."

Kakashi stared down at me, gaze unmoving, as I waited for his answer.

**Chapter 4- Sacrifice**

"So is that it? Is that what Orochimaru offered you for your cooperation? What is he getting in return for bringing back your clan?"

I stared back at Kakashi desperately trying to hide my shock. He already has it half way figured out! He knows this is all for my clan... but he still doesn't know it is Itachi. I calmed down a bit with that knowledge.

I stood there, motionless, trying desperately to figure out my next move. My mind wandered back to Itachi, how desperate I felt when he just walked away. If Kakashi truly wants Obito like I wanted my family... then he will cave too.

I smirked confidently. "Fine then. Don't save him." I saw the pain flash through his eyes as I waved him off and turned to leave.

"Sasuke!"

I stopped in mid turn, my smirk growing more satisfied at the sound of my name. I had him. I turned to face him, only to have my head snap in the other direction as the sound of skin on skin filled the air. A sharp sting spiked through my cheek as it reddened quickly, a tingling pain dancing all over it. I brough my hand up slowly, as I shot Kakashi the most hated eyes I could form, the ones reserved for my brother.

"Kakashi! What are you doing! Why'd you hit Sasuke!" I could hear Naruto yell from the distance.

Kakashi ignored him, as he held me in his gaze, the look of pain and anger dancing in his dark and sharingan eyes, but most of all hurt.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." His voice was bitter. "You'll be sleeping at my house tonight. You're not leaving my eyes."

_My five year old hand reached up for the front door knob, turning it in its slippery grasp. The door opened, letting the sound of rain fill the house momentarily, before it closed behind me. My wet feet splattered across the living room floor into the kitchen._

_Itachi's back was to me, searching in the cabinet for something to eat. This was before Itachi was Anbu, but after he graduated from the academy. This was when Itachi was not always emotionless, when he still had moments of warmth in his eyes that he only showed to me. No one else knew those moments of warmth existed but me. It was before Itachi closed up to the world and became cold._

_It was when Itachi was still human._

_I stood in the center of the kitchen, holding my injured hand, sniffling spontaneously. The water splitter splattered in droplets on the hard floor from my soaked body. Itachi paused momentarily while reaching for the cup of ramen, ears perking to my cries, and slowly turned around. He held me in his gaze, facing me with his steady, never changing face. He looked at me with disregard in his eyes, like I was a foolish child._

_"Otouto, you shouldn't play in the rain." His smooth voice filling the room._

_I held out my injured hand to him, small rivelets of blood swirling in the water across my skin. I held my hand like it was fragile glass which could shatter at any moment. My small form shook violently from the cold, my large brown eyes growing even larger with tears sparkling through them._

_"I- I was sniffle throwing my kunai sniffle and I sniffle," I paused as the tears began to stream down my cheeks, and I rubbed my small red nose streaking more blood across my face. "And I cut myself!" I whined holding my injured hand out to him again helplessly._

_Itachi stared at me a moment longer, before he crossed the room to me. I reached out with my uninjured hand as well, and started making tiny grabbing motions towards him, and whimpered. Itachi reached down and lifted me up, and then set me down on the counter._

_I pouted to him, sticking out my bottom lip unsatisfied with being given the counter instead of his arms. "Aniki, it hurts!" I whined again, sticking my injured hand out to him._

_Itachi ignored me and pulled a hand towel from the draw, and began drying me off. I glared at him. He was ignoring me again! Itachi looked down at my scrunched up face, a flash of amusement in his blank eyes, before he covered my entire head with the towel and began rubbing it dry._

_"Aniki! Stop! Please!" I gripped his large hands with my tiny fists as he continued roughing my head, and began to giggle uncontrollably._

_Itachi removed the towel, another flash of amusement streaking through his eyes before it vanished. His face remained cold as stone, as he held me in disregard like the child I was. My hair was poking every which way and I was still giggling happily. I stared up at Itachi adoringly, large brown eyes glistening, before I jutted my bottom lip out once again and thrusted my injured hand infront of his face._

_"Aniki, please." I begged him._

_Itachi stared at my face for a moment, more notably, my bottom lip that was poking out, before his eyes drifted down to my injured hand. That blank unmoving expression holding my hand in his gaze, trapping it in the moment. A flash of hunger went through his eyes, before he cupped my small hand in his large ones, swallowing it whole._

_"Would you like me to kiss it better otouto?" Itachi asked in his silky, even voice._

_"Uh-huh." I nodded innocently._

_Itachi bent down and took my index finger in his mouth. His tongue ran along my finger, swirling around it, as he sucked it roughly. He moved on to the middle finger, giving it the same treatment, running his tongue along the fingers underside down to the space inbetween the fingers._

_I began to giggle again uncontrollable, the feeling of his mouth shooting a tingling sensation up my arm. "Itachi that tickles!" I laughed._

_Itachi pulled away from my now clean hand, glistening with his saliva, and then he looked to my face. My giggles slowly faded as I looked up to him- smiling, adoration and innocence beaming from every corner of my face. His face remained cold as ice, as he scrutinized my features, bringing a hand up to my face as he ran his thumb through the blood on my nose down my cheek and streaked it across the blood on my lips._

_He leaned forward, his cold eyes unmoving. I stared back into his powerful eyes, wonderment over the perfection of the clan's kekkei genkei in them. I gave him my trust unquestioningly allowing him to lean yet closer, knowing I could stare into those eyes for eternity and they would never harm me despite the ability to._

_Itachi's breath blew over my face, tickling the fine hairs on my face. I giggled obliviously, as Itachi ran his tongue up the bridge of my nose, swirled it around the nub on my face, and then traced it out to my cheek where he lightly clasped his teeth down on my flesh which was scrunched up into a mound from smiling. He slowly drew his ivory white teeth through the blood staining them red, until his mouth was closed over my mound._

_I giggled some more. "Itachi, I said that tickles! Stop!"_

_He finished licking my cheek clean and dropped a bit lower, as he ran his tongue across my blood stained lips, slowly tracing their form. My giggles stopped instantly, as I stared into his now darkened brown eyes questioningly. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it hard, as he began massaging his lips against mine._

_Then he pulled away, his face still close to mine. I gasped for air, drawing it in hungrily, as I stared up at my unphased brother. His face hung infront of mine, unaffected, as if nothing just happened._

_"Mommy... said... only mommies... and daddies... kiss..." I panted out in deep breaths._

_Brother remained silent as he traced my lips again with his thumb, his eyes contemplating my next move._

_"It's our secret."_

_And my face beamed brightly at the knowledge._

_Our secret. It made me even more special to him._

I stood in the guest room of Kakashi's house beside Naruto, Kakashi behind me. My face flushed at the memory. It had been so long ago, but it feels like just yesterday... but for now my mind moved on to more pressing matters: a king sized bed in the guest room. Only one bed.

"There's only one bed." I stated the obvious, expecting Kakashi to say 'there's another room.'

"Well, there's only one guest room, and you're not sleeping with me." Kakashi said sternly. Then he said lightly, casually, "I suppose you shouldn't be wandering the streets so late, now should you."

"Oh no! I am not sleeping with him!" Naruto yelled, pointing accusingly at me. "And why do I have to stay here anyways!"

_Because I don't know what you have to do with this, Naruto. It's for your own good. _"Because you were wandering the streets too." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

I turned around and glared at him. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You're sleeping in here. Good night." Then Kakashi turned quickly before I could argue any further and closed the door.

Naruto growled as he stared menacingly at the bed. I let out a deep sigh as I flopped down on one side on my back and crossed my arms behind my head.

"Just stay on your side, dobe."

"Oh, yeah, like I really want to snuggle with you."

I watched Naruto as he flopped down on the other side and began staring at the ceiling as well, aggravated at the whole ordeal. My mind couldn't help but wander to earlier, as I slowly pushed myself up in bed and leaned against the head board.

"You said you loved me earlier." I said it almost accusingly.

Naruto looked at me funny, then down at the bedsheets, then back up at me.

"I don't think so, Sasuke. I meant it only as a brother... in a non gay way."

Now it was my turn to glare menacingly. "Shut up, you dobe! I'm not gay!"

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up! You're the one getting all touchy feely in the bed!"

"I was just repeating what you said earlier, idiot!"

"I didn't say that! I asked if you were in trouble!"

"Just go to sleep."

A wide grin stretched across his face. "Hey now there's an idea!" Naruto stretched long and hard as he yawned, then relaxed sinking deep into the bed. "I could use a good sleep."

I watched as Naruto closed his eyes and his breathing became even. _Naruto, do you love someone? Are there people that you love?..._

_Why? Are you and Sakura in trouble?_

His words echoed through my mind. Naruto loves me like a brother. And here I am trying to kill him behind his back. And everyone must know, Naruto has been far more of a brother to me than Itachi ever was. We even fight like brothers.

I closed my eyes hard, the pain becoming unbearable. This is too much. The guilt was becoming far too much to bare. And the weight of it all was crushing me. I came to face Naruto, to know whether or not I could do it, and the scales tipped even. But knowing Naruto's thoughts about me, how he feels,... adds a weight to the scale I'm not sure I could ignore.

And how long has it been since I heard those words... _I love you..._ My mind stretched back to my parents, and I knew it was long before the massacre, long past since my first days at the academy. A sharp pain ripped through me as I realized, I couldn't even remember hearing them.

_Itachi slid the soap over my skin leaving a slick trail, then cupped some water in his hand and dumped it over the soapy skin, rubbing it clean of any residue with a rag._

_I looked at him a bit annoyed, "I'm big now, aniki! I'm six! I can bathe myself now!"_

_"Mother told me to bathe you." Itachi answered in his calm voice, brushing my words off quickly._

_"Awww... but I'm big now." I moaned, pouting lightly._

_"Stand up." Itachi ordered smoothly._

_I stood up in the bath, water trailing down my skin. Itachi eyed my bottom part for a moment, the contemplation evident in his analytical eyes. I squirmed lightly under his gaze growing slightly uncomfortable. Then Itachi began to reach forward with soap and rag in hand._

_Without warning before he made contact, I threw my arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down towards the bath water. Itachi caught the side of the bath tub at the last moment, preventing his body from falling in the water. I squeezed tightly around Itachi's neck, a warm feeling growing in my chest, as I nuzzled the side of his face and kissed his ear._

_"I love you aniki!" I squeeled squirming against his larger form._

_Itachi gripped my shoulders and pulled me away from him. His face was void, no sign of warmth, and his brows lightly furrowed. I felt my chest tighten with the fear that I had upset him, and the tightness released as a flash of warmth sparked through his eyes, then disappeared as quickly as it had come._

_"I know you do otouto."_

_To think that use to be enough._

I opened my eyes and looked to the clock. A half hour had passed. I looked from the clock to Naruto. His breathing was even as his chest slowly rose then fell, and his eyes close. I leaned over and pushed against his sleeping form. He stirred lightly and rolled over to his side.

Hmph. Hard sleeper. I felt the pain rip me as I gripped my chest tightly. The full realization was slowly hitting me, hard. Naruto trusts me like a brother, the way I trusted Itachi. And I am abusing Naruto's trust, the way Itachi abused mine when I was little. I closed my eyes lightly, wishing these memories had stayed buried. I thought over these new memories deeply. Did Itachi ever _touch_ me?... No, he didn't. He only kissed me and bathed me, but he never molested me. The kisses were always so spontaneous, without warning, and ended as quickly as they began. A cold chill went down my spine as I shuddered. I bet that bastard enjoyed bathing me.

I slowly began to wonder if the bathing counted as that. Yes, he was just washing me. He only touched me with soap then water... but he enjoyed it. I shuddered again, a feeling of nausea coming over me.

Naruto stirred gain bringing me back to reality. I looked to him, mouth hanging wide open and hair disheveled as he was once gain on his back. If I was really a brother to him... I bet I didn't even need to trick him for him to cooperate. I bet he would just blindly follow me out into the forest... like I would have for Itachi as a child.

I looked back to the clock. It was now an hour since our arrival. I bet Kakashi is asleep now. We could easily walk out of here. I leaned over and lightly shook Naruto. Nothing. I shook him a bit harder. He lightly stirred and again rolled over on his side putting his back to me.

I gave him an irritated look. Great, I'm going to have to carry him out here... that sedative must be kicking in. Perfect timing. I rolled my eyes. I better make sure Kakashi is really asleep then. How much more suspicious could I get if I carry Naruto sleeping out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat in the chair in the kitchen, arms folded under his chin leaning slightly over the table. _This just doesn't fit. Why would Orochimaru offer to bring back Sasuke's family. That has to be what was offered to him. That look on his face, yes that was definitely it. But why? If Orochimaru wants to get him out of Konoha, then why give him a reason to stay... And how does Naruto tie into all this? Perhaps, Naruto has nothing to do with this. Maybe he really was just walking with Sasuke... I'm missing something..._

Kakashi's head perked up, as his eyes turned to the kitchen door. "Sasuke, go back to bed."

Kakashi could feel the tension in the living room, and then a small shadow appeared in the door way as I moved partially into the kitchen. Kakashi looked me over once. "Have a seat." He motioned for the chair next to him.

I looked at it warily, wondering briefly why I didn't just go back to bed like he first said, but it was bugging me. So I sat down in the chair.

Kakashi took a deep breath, and looked to me in frustration. "Sasuke-"

"Just mind your own business Kakashi." I spat out, annoyed.

"This is my house, Sasuke. You'd do good to mind your manners." Kakashi growled in a deep voice. I could see his hands tensing up.

"And this is my life." I spat back. Then paused before adding, "You had your chance, and you refused my offer."

"Is that what this is about? You're throwing a tantrum because I wouldn't play a part in your little game."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kid." The frustration racked my nerves as I clawed my nails down the table into a fist.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like a kid then." Kakashi answered coolly. "You have so little respect for the dead you're willing to toy with their lives."

I gritted my teeth, as the accusation tightened my chest. It's not like that, he just doesn't understand, I'm doing this for them, so that they can live happily again.

"And you care so little about Obito you're not even willing to sacrifice the smallest part of yourself to save him."

A bang echoed through the kitchen making me jump, followed by the screeching of chair legs across the floor. I watched as Kakashi trembled lightly, hands pressed hard against the table top. Slowly, his gaze shifted upwards to my eyes piercing through them. My body froze in its place as I waited, every muscle tense, for his move.

"Don't you ever say his name again." Kakashi growled.

I stared back into his fierce eyes, burning darkly with fire. I slowly nodded my head, sweat trickling down my face. Kakashi lifted his hands and moved them towards me. I shut my eyes quickly and tensed my muscles, waiting for the force of the blow, but it never came. I felt his hot hands cover my balled fists on the table, and carefully flatten them. I opened my eyes again, and this time I met pained eyes, sorrowful ones.

"You are so diluted. You really think you are saving your clan, that you are protecting their happiness." Kakashi's voice was bitter with age.

"How can they be happy when they're dead." I challenged him, my voice equally bitter.

Kakashi only ignored my statement. "When you realize this, you won't be a kid anymore: You are only doing this for yourself."

My eyes widened as the truth burned from his into mine, cutting a deep knife into my soul. _NO! He is wrong... I'm doing this for them. So they can live a full life, so we can be happy again. A family, together. Family always sticks together._

I shook my head in refusal of the truth. I felt his grip on my hands loosen as he exhaled, falling back into his chair.

"Go back to bed Sasuke." Kakashi muttered in exhaustion. "And don't bother trying to sneak out again. I don't plan on sleeping tonight."

I sat in my chair, frozen from the truth. I couldn't bring myself to move. Because it wasn't true. Kakashi just didn't love Obito the way I love my family, because they weren't family. That's why he wouldn't do this for Obito, and his refusal bugged me to no end. Because he claimed Obito was like family, and family is everything.

"Well." Kakashi's irritated voice filled the room, demanding.

"Don't you want to be with him again." My voice shook with the notion. "I thought you were like brothers."

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I would gladly sacrifice myself for Obito, but it wouldn't be my sacrifice. It would be his and the villages. I would never disrespect Obito."

I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about?"

"If you don't understand Sasuke, then there is nothing I could say to make you."

With that I glared at my sensei, violently pushed the chair back and left. Kakashi watched my retreating form. _Whatever Orochimaru has planned, he has definitely gotten under Sasuke's skin._

I entered the room and flopped down on the bed once again. I looked to Naruto. He didn't even stir this time. Great, it really is the sedative taking effect. If I ever did get past Kakashi, I really would have to carry him. And to think I could have just walked him there with his blind trust. I yawned and stretched as I looked at the clock. One thirty in the morning. Dawn was just hours away.

My mind ran in a tired manner, swirling over Kakashi's words. _You're doing this for yourself._ I closed my eyes, the hurt wrecking my body. _It's for my family. He just doesn't understand. _I repeated it in my mind, trying desperately to convince myself, arguing mentally with Kakashi's words. The weight on my eyelids grew heavier, as my body seemed to sink into the bed, and a sense of falling came over me as sleep pulled me under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked at the clock. "Dawn is almost here." He muttered, as he stretched his tired arms above his head. "It's four thirty."

Kakashi closed his tired eyes. The weight was almost unbearable from the heavy eyelids, and the lack of sleep had given him a throbbing headache.

"Sleeping on the job." A familiar smooth voice entered the room.

Kakashi's eyelids sprang open. Itachi was sitting calmly in the chair Sasuke had occupied moments earlier, hands folded politely in his lap. His back was erect in a proud manner, chin tilted slightly up allowing him to gaze downward slightly at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, as he shook off the unexpected visit regaining his composure. _What's he doing here?... and I didn't even here him come in. The lack of sleep must be dulling my senses._

"What are you doing in my house." Kakashi demanded harshly as he rose briskly from his seat.

Itachi remained sitting, his eyes following Kakashi's to his upward position. Itachi calmly uncrossed his legs, as he moved his elbow purposely onto the table, index and thumb fingering each other in an offhanded motion. He watched Kakashi, eyes unmoved by his passion. He tilted his head slightly, analyzing this new inconvenience.

"I said what are you doing here." Kakashi demanded again.

"What are you doing with my brother." Itachi stated calmly, cold blood eyes staring back icily.

"Sasuke?... What does he-" Kakashi's face filled with shock, as it came crashing down to him. "You... you're the one manipulation Sasuke to get Naruto." _It all fits perfectly now._

Itachi remained silent, watching with intent as the shock fully filled Kakashi's features drinking it all in. A sense of danger played into his iced, bloodied eyes, sending the sharingan to a deeper crimson red as his prey slowly realized his standing.

"You're in my way." Itachi's voice flowed out evenly, void of emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: Oi, what a week. I'm exhausted. Thank you to all who reviewed, you know I love reading them, and sorry for the delay. steals organs back and replaces into gut while Angelic isn't looking. Hehe, my talking distraction jutsu is finished! Now on with the story!

The night has a thousand eyes, And the day but one;  
Yet the light of the bright world dies, With the dying sun.  
The mind has a thousand eyes, And the heart but one;  
Yet the light of a whole life dies, When love is done.  
by Francis W. Bourdillon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing in my house." Kakashi demanded harshly as he rose briskly from his seat.

Itachi remained sitting, his eyes following Kakashi's to his upward position. Itachi calmly uncrossed his legs, as he moved his elbow purposely onto the table, index and thumb fingering each other in an offhanded motion. He watched Kakashi, eyes unmoved by his passion. He tilted his head slightly, analyzing this new inconvenience.

"I said what are you doing here." Kakashi demanded again.

"What are you doing with my brother." Itachi stated calmly, cold blood eyes staring back icily.

"Sasuke?... What does he-" Kakashi's face filled with shock, as it came crashing down to him. "You... you're the one manipulating Sasuke to get Naruto." _It all fits perfectly now._

Itachi remained silent, watching with intent as the shock fully filled Kakashi's features drinking it all in. A sense of danger played into his iced, bloodied eyes, sending the sharingan to a deeper crimson red as his prey slowly realized his standing.

"You're in my way." Itachi's voice flowed out evenly, void of emotion.

**Ch 5- Jelousy**

Kakashi reached his hand towards his face to remove the head band over his sharingan eye, but felt his muscles freeze in place, arm even with his chest. _I can't move._ He felt his chest tighten, as the fear gripped him at the notion of no longer being in control of his body, and the coldness of the crimson eyes shot through his body.

Itachi stared calmly back into his dark onyx eyes, fingering his thumb and index lightly, as if slowly disintegrating the insect in his fingers. He held Kakashi's muscles fixed in his gaze, controllling them, not letting him lift to reveal his sharingan.

"Not this time, Kakashi." Itachi said smoothly.

Kakashi focused on his breathing, evening it out, relaxing his muscles as his mind cleared of all distractions. He pictured the petrifying fear growing smaller and smaller in his mind. He could feel his mind growing sharper with each breath. Itachi dropped his arm and rose in a single fluid motion, and crossed the floor until he was directly infront of Kakashi's stationary form. He reached upward and gripped Kakashi's chin, tilting it down to make their gaze more even.

"This will hurt. I promise."

Kakashi stared into the bloodied sharingan as the red deepened to a bottomless sea. The black abysses swirled in the blood wrecking Kakashi's mind, as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the crimson pools, his body becoming numb as the cold prickled his skin. Before he knew it, the swirls evened out, and he found himself standing in a world covered in shades of red, stationary, before a shadowed form of Itachi holding a long, black katana.

Itachi raised the black sword, and pressed it lightly into the soft notch at the base of Kakashi's neck. He watched the defiant dark eyes, staring back into his deep blood ones daring for a fight, and behind them he could also see their deepening fear. He pressed lightly into the soft, pale red skin, as a small trickle of blood began to crawl through.

"I can see your fear Kakashi." His icy voice spoke calmly of the fact.

Itachi watched Kakashi's eyes, analyzing them for every hint of fear and pain, every emotion that the eyes revealed while his revealed none, as he continued to slowly twist the katana deeper and deeper into his throat, the crimson rivers lacing with the darkness of the blade, tracing patterns down the length of Kakashi's chest.

"You fear this pain, this mortality." The coldness of Itachi's voice danced across Kakashi's skin, prickling them with goosebumps. "I know the truth."

Kakashi wanted nothing more now than to close his eyes and break this spell, as the sharpness of the pain etched through his body. The words only made it that much more bitter.

But the words continued to flow like his blood. "All pain is an illusion."

The final words shook Kakashi, he could feel it tremble down to his core. With one shaky breath he focused all his attention to the pain, the searing white hot pain, until even the reddest part of Itachi's eyes took on a white tone. And with all of his focus, he slammed his head forward onto the black katana.

Itachi watched with interest, as the slender, pale red throat of Kakashi's slid forward across the blade, how the muscle and skin seemed to swallow the metal down to the hilt. He eyed the red streams as they danced through the low valleys of his pale nuckles, across his back hand, and down to encircle his wrist. The pure depth of the blood contrasted the lightest shade of red the tsukoyami had cast across his skin.

Kakashi's head lifted on its own accord, as he backed away from the katana, sliding it out of his neck. As the blade exitted the muscle, more blood followed pouring in a pool down the front of his body, entwining itself in the folds of his clothes down into a pool at his feet. If this were reality, he'd be dead, and he knew it.

Itachi looked over the midnight black katana, eyes tracing over the strange web formation the blood had taken on across the blade, the wetness glistening in the red moon. Black on red, red on black.

"You're right, Itachi. Not this time. You're tsukoyami is not going to fool me again." Kakashi breathed out in harsh breaths, a slight hint of exhaustion over him from using the pain to break the tsukoyami, even if it was only a partial break.

Itachi gingerly held the jet black katana out to Kakashi, ensuring he could see its entire length. Kakashi watched his every move carefully, eyeing for any false moves.

"Beautiful." Itachi's calm voice flowed out to him.

"What are you talking about." Kakashi demanded irritated.

The next words sent a cold chill throughout his body, as Itachi's icy reply greeted him, "Your blood. It is beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke turned roughly from side to side in his sleep, a cold sweat sheening across his body glueing the clothes to his skin. His breath came out in desperate hot puffs wetting the case of the pillow.

_My small bare feet carried me across the front lawn, the freshly cut grass itching my skin. Brother was watering the lawn, his usual chore. He held the end of the hose, pinching off a small portion of the nose, causing the water to fan out across the grass. Even with such a tedious, boring task, Itachi's eyes held the water in an analytical gaze, watching its every motion._

_I stopped infront of Itachi, his head turned to the side away from me watching the waters path, and waited patiently for him to acknowledge me. I began to squirm with anticipation, slowly at first, then the squirms became more feverant as he continued to ignore me._

_"Aniki!" I squeeled as I lightly bounced up and down._

_Itachi turned slowly to face me, unphased. I brightened instantly in his gaze, even if it was a blank one. I reached my small hands up to the sky and with the widest smile and begging eyes I pleaded with him._

_"Aniki! Squirt me with the hose! Please!"_

_Brother looked me over once, a thoughtful look in his eyes, then slowly he turned the hose on me and began drenching me in water. I squeeled with delight as I began shaking my head slinging water from my wet hair everywhere. I began squirming in the water as it soaked my clothes causing it to cling to every curve and crevice of my body. I could see my aniki through the jets of water, and I could see his deep, darkening eyes on me, watching my every move from his stationary face. His eyes were tracing over me, following my movements down to my toes then up again. His attention, all on me._

_I began running from the water in small circles, rejoicing in its feel on my skin, how it traced over me so smoothly, how it cooled my hot blood from play. Itachi followed my movements religiously with the hose, keeping the water on me at all times. The pure joy filled my body, the warmth gripping my chest despite the water cool touch. I danced through the stream of water that had formed on the ground, and stopped. I turned my back to Itachi and shook out my hair again, watering splashing everywhere. I could feel the stream of water snaking around my bare feet, and squished my toes into the mud beneath it, curling them. And slowly I opened my eyes, facing the stream on the ground, and a shock of fear ripped through my body._

_I stared speechless as a stream of blood curled around my bare feet staining my porcelain white skin. I tested the stream, slowly raising my toes, watching as the bloodied nubs poked through the surface. I carefully traced the stream upward with my eyes to meet my parents' corpses, their blank eyes staring hollow at me, mouths hung open in a warning scream, skin drained of their life. They were like ghosts, their skin glowing pale at me. And as the horror gripped my chest, ripping through my stomach in a torturous sickly pain, and as my heart slowly beat the color from my skin,... I wanted so desperately to tear my eyes away. And the last thing I could do was tear my eyes away._

_The ice cold hands wrapped around me from behind, laying flatly against my chest. I could feel their chill seeping through my wet clothes, numbing me further, and that cold, calm __**perfect**__ voice whispered into my ear, his lips on its shell forming the words carefully against my skin._

_And that cold voice, so alien to my aniki, the one I remember. _

_"It is not perfect. It needs you." _

_The true horror beat into my mind at the realization of his words, at the beat grew maddening as I felt his chilling hands slip from around my neck releasing me... and I ran._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched the motionless Itachi as the blood snaked the blade, dripping downward to the ground. His emotionless face stared back, his eyes as void as death. There was no doubt in his mind that Itachi could kill him with just as much absence of emotion.

"You're tsukoyami is weakening. You barely have a hold on me now." Kakashi freely moved his right arm as proof. "See what I mean. It will only be a matter of time before the tsukoyami sharingan fully weakens and breaks, freeing me from this world."

Kakashi waited for Itachi's reply, the blood pumping through his body with anticipation, as he watched his face for any reaction, any surge that his words had an effect on his opponent, but no reaction came. Itachi merely lowered the sword to his side, pointing the blade to the ground, and stared back with the glassy, blank eyes of blood.

"You lost your advantage, Itachi. I can fight back now." Kakashi said forcefully in a strong voice, while trying desperately to read his opponent.

"Are you proud?" Came Itachi's calm reply. "You can move freely now."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes into a glare. He raised the headband revealing his red sharingan eye. _So he wants to belittle me. I'll teach him to respect adults._ Kakashi formed both hands carefully as he began forming a series of hand seals for a cancel jutsu. _Let's see just how much his tsukoyami has weakened... It's time to break free of here._ His hands paused on the final hand seal.

"Cancel!" Kakashi shouted harshly, his powerful voice echoing through the illusion.

Itachi continued to stare blankly at him in a passive manner. Kakashi looked around at the flawless red sky, the dark clouds floating across it, the orb of the blood laced moon. _Not even a ripple!_

Suddenly, he felt a puff of warm breath across his skin, as Itachi spoke the words into his being, as he gripped his throat.

"I still control your chakra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I fell to the cold ground collapsing from exhaustion. I could feel it dragging my body, sinking it against its will into the ground. I opened my tired eyes, and realized I was lying flatly on the ground, not sinking at all. I touched my muddy hand to my forehead. I must be losing my mind._

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Naruto?"_

_I questioned as I looked up. Strung between two trees was Naruto, his arms and legs bound to each tree, suspended in the air like some piece of meat. I felt confused for a moment, then desperate that the closest person I have to family was a prisoner._

_"Naruto, I'll save you!" I shouted as I began to run towards him._

_"Save me! You put me here!" Naruto shouted angrily at me._

_His words froze me in my place. I put him here? I stared at his disheveled blonde hair, his bright blue eyes as they turned to an enraged crimson red, his pearly teeth extending into fangs._

_"You put me here! You gave me to Itachi! And I thought you were my brother!"_

_I suddenly saw a dark shadow appear behind him, a blade glinting in the light as two dark red eyes opened in the shadow. I opened my mouth to warn him, but no sound came out. It was as if my voice had vanished and I no longer had one. All I could do was watch, as the blade slide through Naruto's back and out his front side, the blood releasing from his front sending pools of red, as the pools of red in his eyes disappeared to a pale dim blue._

_I stared at Naruto, fear beating through my body, as the blood slowly beat from Naruto's. I could watch it leave, with each of my beats, as I grew colder with him. 'Why?' I mouthed my voiceless accusation. He had already taken my clan, why take the closest to family I have? Is he trying to torment me?_

_I watched as Itachi's perfectly white hands cupped Naruto's head, raising it level to his. I stared into their lifeless eyes, Naruto's so dim, Itachi's so sharp and cold._

_"Do not worry, Otouto. I won't kill you." His calm reply._

_"Y-you're not." The sound of my voice shocked me._

_"You are not worth killing." The ice in his voice chilled me._

_And anger mixed into a deadly combination in the cold._

_"And what about Naruto! He's even weaker than me!" I accused him, pointing menacingly to him._

_"He's mine." His voice, so calm, so void of possession._

_I could only stare back at him, hurt. My words echoed through my head, I'm yours... I thought he wanted me, why Naruto? What's so great about him? What about me?_

_As if reading my thoughts came his smooth reply. "You are nothing."_

_The jelousy shot through me, as I now eyed Naruto, a mixture of guilt and envy lacing through me- guilt at being the cause of his death, envy at him being worth killing. I watched as Itachi cradled Naruto's head close to his face, holding it even with his. Naruto's blank face matching Itachi's blank face, his eyes as void as Itachi's, blood splattered across each of their faces- the deep crimson contrasting Itachi's snow white skin matching his deadly blood red eyes, and I couldn't help but think... It is almost loving the way he holds his head. _

_And the jelousy wrecked me further, as I released a tormented scream._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Itachi knelt over Kakashi's body as he lay on the floor, eyes watching carefully for the final moment. Kakashi gripped his head forcefully, jets of silver hair shooting through his fingers holding desperately on to reality. His breath came out in desperate pants, sucking in his life. And Itachi took it all in, waiting for the rest of the aftermath to flow, waiting for the perfect moment.

And then it came, as the visible dark eye glazed over. He watched as the sheen became the perfect mirror of glass mimicing death while the heart still beats and the lungs still breathe. Itachi took it all in, his cold blood eyes drinking from the moment, until the lid slid over the glass and hid it from the waking world.

A scream ripped through the house from upstairs, strangled and forced.

"Otouto, still so noisy." Itachi muttered calmly, as he stood and glided silently out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat up in bed panting desperately, the darkness of the room blinding me as I waited for my eyes to adjust. It was a nightmare, all just a nightmare. I looked over to the side of the bed where Naruto had laid to see only darkness. Fear gripped my chest as I stared at the black spot where he should be lying. I slid my hand out and gripped in the darkness to find a tuft of hair and a wam scalp.

I released a breath I had not realized I had been holding.

It was then I felt a familiar presence behind me, a cold radiating from it I had felt in my most terrifying dreams.

My mind raced, and the first it raced to was Naruto, then to Kakashi. How?

"How'd you get through Kakashi." I almost demanded.

Silence. I could feel the air get colder.

I felt his hand cup my head, as his came down and met mine, his cheek pressed against mine, sending his coldness deep into my skin. It almost felt loving, and I could only close my eyes and pretend it was as my mind wandered back to Naruto, his worth of killing and me... I'm just an inconvenience to be tossed aside, again left in my brother's shadow. Would if he does not want me? Would if he only really wants Naruto? The pain at the thought ripped through my heart.

I felt his breath chill across my skin as it seeped into me.

"You are incompetent."

I paused as I felt his grip on my head tighten, slowly becoming an unbearable squeeze.

"Itachi. Let go of me!" I lifted my arms and began to pry his hands from my face, but his grip wouldn't budge.

And his next words numbed the chill to a burning roar.

"Perhaps I should collect Naruto now."

A/N:

My reasoning behind this chapter is this: Pervy Sage is stronger than Kakashi right? And Pervy Sage is suppose to be matched evenly with Itachi right? To where they would both possibly die if they fought? So I reason Itachi is stronger than Kakashi.

And Kakashi is one of my all time favorite Naruto characters... so it really hurt making him get beat up like that. :( Poor Kakashi, but don't worry, he's just unconscious, not dead. So lady Tsunade can heal him. I actually like Kakashi more than Sasuke, and I like Sasuke a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thankyou to all who read this story and reviewed, much love to you. Here is the ending, the very last chapter, hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I decided to change the ending from the one I originally had planned, so I hope you like it, and you guys won't hate me near as much cause the new ending is less evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence. I could feel the air get colder.

I felt his hand cup my head, as his came down and met mine, his cheek pressed against mine, sending his coldness deep into my skin. It almost felt loving, and I could only close my eyes and pretend it was as my mind wandered back to Naruto, his worth of killing and me... I'm just an inconvenience to be tossed aside, again left in my brother's shadow. Would if he does not want me? Would if he only really wants Naruto? The pain at the thought ripped through my heart.

I felt his breath chill across my skin as it seeped into me.

"You are incompetent."

I paused as I felt his grip on my head tighten, slowly becoming an unbearable squeeze.

"Itachi. Let go of me!" I lifted my arms and began to pry his hands from my face, but his grip wouldn't budge.

And his next words numbed the chill to a burning roar.

"Perhaps I should collect Naruto now."

**Ch 6- Slow Motion Suicide**

The numbing pain was intolerable. I felt the pressure of his hands squeezing from outside, threatening to collapse me inward. And the pressure of the my thoughts buzzing, threatening to explode me outward. I stared into his eyes, my despise screaming my rage into his.

"What do you want! Is it Naruto! Then take him!" I screamed.

The squeezing stopped, as his hands remained motionless cupping my head. He spun me around quickly to face him, regripping my face holding me still. His red eyes darkened several folds as he held me, a contemplating motion swaying the blood of his eyes. His thumbs began drawing circles on my cheeks, the cold bitterness of his skin scratching across mine like frostbite. And I felt my blood chill.

"Foolish otouto." His smooth voice breaking the silence.

Then his lips pressed into mine claiming them. He slowly slid the velvet softness of his mouth across mine, as I stared into the bloodied ice of his eyes, still and emotionless. It was unbearable, and I squeezed my eyes shut. And suddenly I was the child on the counter, as Itachi sucked the blood from my mouth, basking in his attention.

I kissed back feverishly, sucking the attention from his mouth greedily, feeling his juices seep into mine. When suddenly Itachi broke it, pulling back. I opened my eyes, to see his calm unmoved ones staring back into my dark lustfull eyes. He held me in his eyes with disregard, a sense of satisfaction in his gaze telling me he just won.

I felt his thumb draw across my lips wiping away the saliva, his cold skin deeping into my heat slowly claiming it. And the pain seized my heart with the knowledge... he did not feel anything. The still of his eyes will be my madness.

"You are mine as well." Itachi's calm voice reminded me of that fact.

"Quit toying with me." I spat bitterly.

His hand dropped to my chest and pushed me to my back as he began to climb on top of me. I brought up my arms and pushed against his chest, keeping him at a distance from me, as my heart sped beneath his hand beating out against it.

"I said I had enough! I'm sick of this! You've always done this since I was five! I'm not going to take it anymore!" I screamed at him, no longer caring who heard me.

Itachi cocked his head to the side lightly, analyzing me as if I was a type of nuissance, some kind of pet that needed disciplining. He reached his hands upward a bit and grabbed the neck of my shirt, then with a flick of his wrist ripped it open down the center. My breath caught in my throat, as the chilled air greeted my newly exposed skin. I could feel the goosebumps quickly form, as Itachi's icy hands brushed lightly over my chest, hastening their arrival.

"So is that it? You're going to rape me?" I questioned, fear shaking my voice.

Itachi's hands ghosted my chest up to my face, cupping it in that same manner as before. I stared back into his eyes, the excitement burning my skin beneath his icy flesh, eager for his next touch. Itachi's face was still ever so calm, motionless. I wanted to be the one to cause a flash of emotion, a spark of warmth... like when I was young.

"You are enjoying this." Itachi stated calmly.

My heart sped with the knowledge... he was right. A tiny pang in the back of my mind reminded me, this is your brother, and the sickness returned churning my stomach. I am enjoying this, enjoying the touch of my brother. The guilt began nagging at my insides, chewing away, devouring me. And yet, it still felt so good.

"You like your aniki's attention." Itachi breathed across my face inches away, the ice of his breath crawling across my skin.

And it was the coldest form of the truth. I had always begged for his attention, and here it is. Being alone, for so long left behind, and now here it is for my taking. Instinctively, my hands moved from his chest to the cloth on his shoulders as I began tugging him downwards towards my body. I leaned upward, dangling my lips near his begging him to claim them.

Itachi's silky voice entered the air, soaking through into my lips as the coldness of his skin brushed against my lips as he spoke.

"Keep giving me those eyes, otouto, and-"

"Mnnhn, huh." Naruto's voice broke through the silence as he shifted in the bed rolling over.

I blinked, surprised, and in that single blink Itachi had vanished. Strangely, my skin felt warmer in the absence of his presence. I sat up, searching the room for him, but he was nowheres to be found. I could feel Naruto's curious eyes on my back, and my face quickly flushed with embarrassment. _How could I let Itachi do that to me? What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really that starved for attention?_ I felt my stomach churn and I dry heaved once, leaning over gripping my stomach, as the void sickness clenched my muscles.

"Nnn, Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked followed by a yawn.

_No, I'm not okay! I was just enjoying kissing my brother, how can I be okay! _"... I'm fine..." I muttered.

I slid the tattered shirt from my body and threw it carelessly to the floor, letting the full chill of the night air on my skin. I stood silently and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going? And what happened to your shirt?"

"..." I paused for a moment in the doorway. I really didn't feel like talking to the dobe. Afterall, he was the center of my problems, the real reason Itachi was here. I felt a sharp jolt of jealousy at that thought. "For a walk."

As I exited the door I could hear Naruto yell, "Hey, I'm coming too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I sat on Itachi's lap flipping through the television with the remote. I paused for a moment on a cartoon, squirming with delight at the bright colors, before changing the channel. Itachi was motionless, silent, as usual. He just sat there, fingering the air in an offhanded, calm manner with his index and thumb rubbing together. Unlike most people, I knew it meant Itachi was thinking._

_"What are you thinking about?" I asked innocently, as I bent my head backwards to look into his passive dark eyes._

_Itachi looked to me in an apathetic manner, his face a blank slate. He ignored me, as he looked back to the tv and began fingering the air again. I pouted to him, jutting out my bottom lip, as I turned a full 360 to face him again. I squirmed a bit more as I weaved my fingers into his hair, his silky smooth black hair entwining in my small hands. And then I tugged hard on it._

_"Aniki! Look at me!" I demanded with large glistening eyes begging him._

_And then Itachi looked at me calmly, unphased by his hair being pulled. And I was the center of his attention again, and it was just Itachi and me. There was no TV, there was no Shisui, and there was no training. Just Itachi and me, and Itachi was all mine, the way it should be._

_I smiled brightly, my eyes glistening adoringly at him soaking up all of his attention, as I squirmed lightly in his lap gently giving his hair one last tug to get the point across that I won._

_"Keep giving me those eyes, otouto, and..." Itachi said in a calm, dark voice, a hint of danger lacing to his words._

_"And what?" I questioned innocently, eyes growing a bit bigger._

_Itachi leaned forward, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear, as his breath tickled me sending a shiver down my spine, causing me to giggle uncontrollably._

_"I'll get you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pressed my back firmly against the large tree watching as the jonin dashed by the checkpoint on the wall looking for intruders or anything suspicious, then quickly darted away. I waited for the next jonin to cross this checkpoint, and then it would be my move.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are we sneaking around." Naruto whispered. His voice was worried, I could hear it.

"Well, you don't want to spend the night at anyone else's house do you. I'm just going somewheres I can walk in peace." It was a lie. But at least this time I knew to be careful, so as not to get caught.

"Oh... hey don't you think it's a bit strange Kakashi didn't catch us sneaking out."

Silence.

"Naruto... you don't have to come with me." My voice shook.

It was chilling how I could lose a brother to gain a new one, and sacrifice a brother to regain a lost one. My heart stilled with that thought. _I'm doing it for my family, remember that._ I commanded myself. _But what about Naruto..._ I could feel my heart dizzying me with each beat. And I silently willed him to stay, and I silently willed him to follow.

"I'm here for you Sasuke, I don't mind helping you sneak out." I could hear the goofy smile in his voice. And it ached my heart.

I watched as the next two jonins crossed the check point, and I dashed quickly from behind the tree scaling up the wall and down the outside of it as my shadow disappeared into the trees. I heard Naruto's single footsteps behind me, as the point when the adrenaline should be pumping out of my blood passed, and the adrenaline continued to increase in my blood as the two of us raced through the forest far from Konoha.

We arrived at the trail and stopped running as we slowed our pace to a walk catching our breath. I could see the light from the sun begin to paint the sky, but the sun still remained hidden.

"Wow, so this is where you come to walk at night? Nice." Naruto commented almost too loudly, as he crossed his arms behind his head looking around.

It's dawn. I looked to Naruto. _What's wrong with him? Can't he see the clues? Is he that blind? _I felt my heart clench. _No... he just trusts me completely, unquestioningly, like I did Itachi..._ And the guilt began to swallow my heart.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto watched me curiously.

Is it really worth it just to have them all back? I could feel it deep down, and I knew Kakashi was right. I was doing this for myself, not them. And I wanted his attention. I wanted what Naruto has from him. And this knowledge, as I swallowed it down with the lump in my throat, soured my stomach.

"Hello! Sasuke, you awake!" Naruto waved in front of my face.

He was standing in front of me now, preventing me from moving forward. I looked up to him with years of bitterness in my eyes, years of envy towards Shisui now all focused on him. And I did not deserve this trust he so willingly threw on me, just like Itachi never deserved mine, except I know this and he doesn't, and it ages me while he remains young.

And he stands before me, with those bright blue youthful eyes, demanding an answer, one I can never give him, because I stand here begging for one as well, and it is a question to which I have no answer. The simple all encompassing **why**? Could it really be all for attention? No... I knew with as much as I begged for the attention, the answer was no. It was not the sole purpose of this.

But whatever it was... the one by my side today while I traveled this worn path which I stumbled down in the darkness so many times was Naruto, not Itachi. Naruto was the one by my side...

_And the guilt drowned me further._

"It's not enough anymore." I muttered bitterly, as I squeezed my eyes shut. _I could feel it slowly killing me._ "Take him."

"What are you talking about." Naruto asked bewildered.

I heard his breath stall infront of me. I could feel the familiar presence seeping through the trees. I opened my eyes slowly to face him, a large shark like man with a toothy grin standing behind Naruto with his sword free and a look of pain etched across Naruto's face.

"I can't believe your little brother really brought the kyuubi." Kisame growled through his razor like teeth. "I suppose it runs in the family."

Naruto stared at me, a look of bewilderment on his face, and then the realization of his words hit Naruto, and the bewilderment twisted into a look of pain I had never witnessed before... at least not outside of my face. Kisame gave another blow to Naruto's neck, deepening the red line there, and I watched as Naruto's eyes dimmed and he fell loosely to the ground unconscious.

I swallowed hard, the lump of fear sliding down my throat, as I started forward, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my chest holding me firmly in place.

"Take the kyuubi." The calm cold voice ordered from behind me.

Kisame chuckled darkly. His dark eyes locked with mine. "I charge a fee for the show, kid."

"Not here." Itachi's voice seemed to darken instantly. The silence created by the ice of his voice seemed to ice the forest, creating a tension that could choke the breath from your life by his mere presence. I could feel my breath become forced against the pressure.

I saw Kisame freeze, a flash of fear through his dark eyes, as he scooped up Naruto and tossed him carelessly over his shoulders. He straightened himself harshly, as if working out the stiff muscles caused by Itachi's cold gaze. "Right." He chuckled lightly, breaking the tension. And instantly, my breaths came easier.

Kisame prepared to leap into the trees, but paused, as he looked over his shoulder to me. "If you're smart, you won't fight back." He spoke through a toothy grin. And then he vanished in a flash.

The pressure throbbed inside my head. I stared where Kisame had been moments before, where Naruto had been. It was surreal, like a dream. Perhaps this was a dream, and I will soon wake up next to the blonde haired boy. I felt Itachi turn me around to face him, and I suddenly felt smaller in his hands, more vulnerable.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked, my voice shaking. _Did I really do that? Did I really sacrifice Naruto?_

Itachi said nothing, as he gently stroked the smooth skin of my chest. His hands seemed to glide over it like ice. He was not looking me in the eyes, for the first time in years it was not my eyes he was locked with in a cold gaze, but my skin. I felt my heart quicken as he eyed me, chilling me in with his look.

"He's dead." His smooth, calm voice.

It hit me like a wall, and a light headed feeling washed through my body. This is quickly becoming a dream, nothing is real. "And my family? You said you'd bring them back."

"I lied." His iced words numbed me, as the shock flowed through me. "There is no resurrection jutsu." I felt my blood slowly boil from his calm words, spoken as if it is so meaningless, as he slowly stroked my skin beneath his gaze drawing the patterns as he pleases across my chest. "I wanted the kyuubi."

I knocked his hand from my chest, hard, hoping I would bruise him the way he hurts me. I glared at him trying my hardest to burn my hate through his skin. I should have known, this has nothing to do with me. He does not even want me. He only wanted the kyuubi. I could feel the pain burning through me at the thought of being weak and foolish infront of Itachi again, at the thought of being nothing to Itachi _again_, and at the thought of losing _everything again_.

"Give me back Naruto." I demanded in a strong voice, my body trembling.

Itachi watched me, eyes cold and still, eyeing me in an amused manner. "You wanted the Mangekyou sharingan." My blood began to still with his words, as they echoed like cold wind through the forest. "You killed him. It's yours."

My head slowly fell sending my gaze down to the forest floor as the unwanted realization slowly began to sink in. Naruto is gone, and I can never have him back. I betrayed him, just like Itachi betrayed Shisui. I could feel Itachi's powerful gaze on me, carefully turning me over, watching for the cracks, taking in every length and crevice as I slowly break before him.

I felt his hands on me again, tracing the curves up to the side of my face where he gripped my jaw harshly jerking my head upwards. I grabbed his wrist venemously, and gave him my most deadly gaze. I watched his red eyes on me, as the blood in them darkened tremendously to... warmth? I stared into them wantingly, begging for the flash to not fade.

"You betrayed Konoha. You have no one now. You are mine." His calm voice was dark again, laced with danger.

I could feel the feeling filth wash over my body with his hand tracing over my smooth chest, and feel unclean grip me through him at my jaw, at the knowledge that I am the same as him now: a betrayer. I betrayed Konoha like him, my best friend like him, and my family like him... because I couldn't save them.

The dark warmth flooding through his bloodied eyes as they flooded over my skin taking in everything. I felt a chill on my lower extremeties as I realized he had already undressed me in my numb daze. I could only stand there, numb and dizzy from the flood of knowledge.

Slowly, he began to push me to the forest floor, crawling slowly over my body. I felt the soft dirt press into my skin as I became chilled further by his close presence, his breath chilling across my stomach as he drew out his tongue and traced it up my abdomen. My muscles contracted involuntarily at the feel, and goose bumps followed in the wake of his saliva. He trailed his tongue over to a nipple, and began toying with the nub, nipping it. I hissed, drawing a the air sharply at the sensation. I felt a tingling in my chest at the excitement, the surge of pleasure from the attention. He gripped my sides harshly bruising the flesh, as he brough his attention further up to my neck, and bit down hard marking me.

I whimpered involuntarily, the daze becoming more cloudy, the denial that the is my reality now. As his cold breath washed over my skin from his mouth clamped down on me, slowly digging his teeth in further, I couldn't help but feel sickened. Because I am pleasuring myself through my brother, a murder, the one I hate the most. _That's right, I hate him._ I could feel him sucking the blood from my skin now, trailing his tongue around the mark cleaning me of every blood drop.

"You taste delicious." Itachi breathed into my skin, and I noted how calm, emotionless his voice is.

And I hate him for this. I hate him for touching me, for defiling my body with his skin. I hate him because we are brothers, and brothers should not do this. I hate him for killing our clan and then leaving me all alone, with no one to love or care for me. I hate him for stealing our parents and clan's attention, love and affection long before I was ever alone... I hate him because he manipulated me, he convinced me to betray Konoha and Naruto by lying to me, making an offer I could not refuse. And I hate him because despite my denial, despite my claims, I did not even betray Konoha for my clan... deep down I know... I betrayed them for...

I cupped his head and brought his face up to meet my eyes. I stared into the blood of his eyes, the calm, still, never changing pool of blood formed from years of slaughter. I looked deep into them begging, needing, as he just stared back knowingly in his cold manner.

"I know what you want, otouto." He breathed, his ice flowing across my face.

I stared back at him for those words, wanting that warm look in his eyes. I could feel myself dying each moment without it. "But do you want me?" It came out as a needy whine, despite my distaste for it.

His eyes darkened instantly. I took it in, the depth of the warmth in his eyes... it had to be warmth, it couldn't be anything else. Like when we were young, that flash of warmth that would shoot through his eyes just for me.

"You are already mine." It came out like a command, possessive and daring me to argue.

I couldn't help but moan as I gripped his head hard and desperately pulled him down towards me into a kiss. I slide my lips over his soft, smooth ones. I felt him bite my bottom lip, bruising it, as he carefully split the skin with his teeth, and then he began to greedily suck the coppery blood from it. I could taste the copper in my mouth now.

He pushed down hard on my chest, sliding my legs open with his and kneeling on my thighs, as he skillfully unclasped the cloak and lifted his shirt up over his head in one brisk motion, disposing the articles on the ground. His body was perfect, muscles chisled like a craftsman made them. I reached up and slid my hand over his smooth milk white chest, his skin was like cream.

Itachi grabbed my wrists forcefully jerking them above my head pinning me. I felt the jeans slide down his legs past my thighs. I squirmed in his grasp wanting to touch his skin, as Itachi held me coldly in his gaze, his eyes analyzing my every squirm and moan.

"Itachi, let go of me." I moaned.

His calm gaze held me in disregard, like I was some puppet, while his eyes darkened with that familiar warmth he reserved just for me. I felt my heart race beneath that warmth, as his attention took the form of his hands carefully massaging the inside of my thigh. And his attention was all mine now. Right now, it was not Naruto he wanted or Shisui, it was me. And I was indulging myself in every minute of it.

"Beg to touch me." Itachi breathed.

"What!" I gasped, my face turning a deep shade of red. Leave it to Itachi to know exactly what I want.

Itachi sat hunched above me, legs pinning mine spread open, as his ice cold hands began to ghost over my thighs, gently brushing over my painful erection. I let out a deep moan, as my chest arched and my hips bucked desperately trying to touch his hand again. He stared at me calmly, face expressionless except for his darkened cold blood eyes staring lustfully at my skin. His other hand began to draw trails around my nipple, as he leaned forward and began biting my chest drawing his teeth sharply against the skin. I hissed as he left another red whelp on me, raking my flesh with his teeth.

"I want you to bleed." Itachi spoke calmly into my flesh.

I let out another deep moan as I arched into his teeth, those wicked teeth that were now nibbling my nub. How could Itachi stay so calm doing this? His other hand ghosted over my throbbing manhood, and I let out a strangled cry, bucking uncontrollably as I jerked my hands trying once again to free them. He held them easily in place.

"Aniki! Please!" I whined, choking.

"Please?..." Itachi demanded in his silky, smooth voice.

"I need to touch you!" I begged shamelessly, my face darkening with a blush.

Itachi continued keeping me pinned, as he slid his mouth over my velvet skin. He suckled my skin, my flesh burning beneath his cold lips leaving trails of chilling ice. He slowly, in a teasing manner began lining my belly button with his tongue, his saliva evaporating chilling my skin further beneath his touch. His other hand began massaging my cock now, kneading it with his fingers at a maddening slow pace. I attempted to buck my hips again to speed it, but his legs had slid further up pinning my hips in pace.

I could feel myself burning with a fever now, his skin like ice on mine as it cooled my flesh only so I can burn further beneath him. I felt his thumb slide down the bottom of my shaft up to the tip to circle around the head, then his fingers drew down to the hilt roughly. I let out a strangled moan tossing my head back, parting my lips while sucking in the cool morning air.

"Aniki, please! Please let me touch you! I need it!" I whined.

"Say how you'll touch me." Itachi commanded in a calm voice.

I lifted my head to look down at my older brother. He gently tilted his head up... and I felt my heart sink. His face was still expressionless, not even the slightest bit affected by it. But his eyes... His blood red eyes held me powerfully in my place, gripping me with a possession unwavered. I let out a light moan at that look. Because he wanted me, I was wanted by him.

"I want to claw your back." I breathed heatedly.

He tilted his head thoughtfully at this. "More."

He raised himself over me and thrusted his hips forcefully into my groin area, rubbing his hard erection roughly against mine. I moaned at the welcomed contact and began rocking my hips against his enjoying the feel. He fluttered his iced fingers across my skin leaving a flow of chilling tingles over my surface. I moaned as a pressure began to build in my pelvic area, a maddening pressure that burned beneath, needing the contact to be harsher deeper.

"I want to taste your skin." I moaned.

His nails dug into my collar and harshly drew down my front, leaving red marks in their wake. His cold blood eyes took in the welps, watching intensly as they formed. His iced eyes stared with intent, as I arched into the contact. He turned his hands over and dug his nails in deeper, dragging them back up to my collar as tiny red droplets fell over onto my milk white skin, contrasting the whiteness deeply. I drew in a deep breath, and arched even hire into his nails forcing the pressure into me more. The pain mixed into a blur with the pleasure in my pelvis, and I let out a hiss.

"I want you inside me."

And with that I felt a shooting pain as Itachi drew himself away from me and forced himself inside, the friction from his rod against my dry entrance. I let out a strangled cry as I arched and tried to scoot away from it. He held me in his cold, darkened red eyes as he pulled out again and thrusted back in, tearing me in two.

"Aniki, stop, it hurts!" I yelled.

Itachi ignored me as he continued to pump himself inside me, face emotionless and eyes cold. He brought his face down and crashed his lips into mine, moving his soft velvet skin over my mouth skillfully. I felt the blood spill down my thighs, tracing over my skin a burning warm as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into me, until.

"Aaah!" I screamed into his mouth, followed by a deep gutteral moan.

He pulled out and crashed into that sweet pleasurable spot again, sending a jolt of white hot ecstasy throughout me. I desperately rocked my hips into him, but his hand gripped my hip and held me roughly in place, as he aimed for the spot again. Another hot lightning of pleasure. I moaned into his mouth as I greedily sucked his attention from his lips rubbing my tongue harshly against his.

"Aniki, more." I begged into his mouth.

My erection burned from each light contact with his abdomen, as each thrust teased his skin against mine. I felt the hot white pleasure slowly build closer and closer with each thrust, as it ripped throughout my body bringing me to a new high. I arched my back painfully into him, trying to get more contact with his abdomen against my cock. The white heat began to burn me, as the pleasure surged throughout me. Itachi pulled out and thrusted in with a new depth harshly into my sweet spot, and the pleasure spilled over as my muscles contracted greedily on him, causing him to spill himself into me.

"Itachi!" I cried in a strangled scream, as I collapsed on the ground sweating.

I laid there panting, the light slowly fading from my body. I felt Itachi pull out and kneel over me. I looked up lustfully to his face, expecting to see some form of emotion, but his face was blank. I watched him as he stood and began dressing in silence, I did the same. The morning air chilled my skin, and I grabbed Itachi's cloak and wrapped it over my bare chest as I stood.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Kisame. His sharp shark-like eyes went from the pool of blood on the ground, to the blood dripping down my legs, then to my deep red flushed face. I saw a toothy grin form as he began chuckling deeply.

"The blonde boy didn't die after I extracted the kyuubi. His wounds healed itself, probably some left over ability from the kyuubi. I chunked him over the Konoha walls unconscious." Kisame said carelessly waving it off as not is problem.

Naruto's not dead? I felt a wave of relief wash over me as a small portion of the guilt lifted. A small smile crept over my face.

"What are you so happy about? You should be preparing for the anbu, boy. When Konoha finds out from him, you're dead." Kisame chuckled at that, but froze noticing Itachi's sharp gaze, I could see a small bead of sweat trickle down his face as he became transfixed on Itachi's every move.

I could feel my heart sink again, because he was right. I had nowheres to go now. I was a rogue ninja.

"Come, Kisame." Came Itachi's smooth voice.

Kisame nodded as he turned and vanished in a flash. I watched as Itachi began to slowly, gracefully move past me. I grabbed his arm from beneath his cloak that I still wore. He turned his head lightly, and looked at me with the same disregard, like a childish nuissance. I watched his emotionless face closely, those still, cold eyes that held me in its owners harsh gaze, and then a flash of warmth shot through them, and quickly faded.

I stared up at Itachi with the same adoration I held him in as a kid. "I love you, aniki." I said timidly, almost fearing his reaction.

He merely looked at me for a moment with his blood iced eyes, a sense of satisfaction playing out across them in the blood pools.

"Foolish otouto." Was his cold reply. "I am not yours."

A look of shock washed over my face, followed by a sharp pain shooting through my heart which soon consumed it. I felt like a fool again, a fool for believing Itachi could ever love me. I felt his fingers harshly grip my chin bruising it as I was jerked up to meet his cold gaze again. And then there it was, a darkening flash through his crimson eyes, the flash that I always mistook for warmth, but I can see now that it is not. It is a flash of anything but warmth or love or affection. And then it was gone, to be replaced by the still blood that I have come to known.

"Father never wanted you." Itachi spoke calmly. "But I do."

He released my chin and motioned me forward as he began to walk from the direction of Konoha. I could not help my feet as they followed him, where else would I go. Because Itachi always wins, and Itachi will always be my center to which the pendulum of my time returns, and all which spirals out from me will always end at Itachi.

Perhaps, even physical love that is so cold is desirable when placed next to alone. For watching his retreating form, knowing once again I would be left with no one, I followed him. And when placed between feeling loved and loyalty to friends, I betrayed Naruto. Because even lies are sweet when whispered like a lover, and affection is affection and attention is attention, and when you close your eyes in the dark, all sanity is lost when the one you love is lying next to you. And if it had meant blindness to look at aniki's beauty, I would have looked.

And because I love him. With all of my hate for him, I love him. I betrayed Konoha for his love, for the never ending desire to feel his affection, to have and hold his love, and for just a moment be the center of his attention and quench this jelousy.

And to love Itachi is the slowest form of suicide...

_I squeeled in delight as I danced in the stream of water which glittered beneath the warm rays of the sun, the light sending colorful arrays of prisms through the air, glistening my hair and skin further. Itachi continued to squirt me with the hose at my request, watching as the water snaked my skin covering every crevice he so desired to claim, slickening my skin with his perversions and lust hidden deep beneath the calm emotionless face of my older brother._

_And at the time I could not have known . And I spun around in the glistening water, looking through the sprays of water holding all the lighted prisms of youth, to my beloved aniki, who so calmly evens the water in my direction, a void face to the outside empty of all intentions and emotions, but for me his eyes are darkened now... with what I naively called warmth, love in my innocence. But no, his black cold eyes gripped me in my place with the darkened gaze of his possession, his desire to hold what should never be his._

_And I was aniki's one joy in life, because how he enjoyed ravishing my mouth, touching my smooth, milky skin, and possessing my youth over and over as he satiated his every desire in me._

_I stared through the water, eyes large and glistening with youth, begging for the return of his lvoe. My eyes took Itachi's still, unchanging form and placed it up on a plateau above all others. An adoration which cannot be shaken or altered, one that can only come from a child, but once unrequitted, burrows a hunger that can never be satiated except from the one._

_And to Itachi I gave all my love, and to myself all my hate. Hatred for not being worthy of my clans love, for my fathers approval. And all my love to Itachi, who was the only one to give the attention, the attention which made me want only more. And there is no other whose love I have desired like Itachi's._

_But Itachi's love is unattainable..._

_With glowing eyes holding Itachi in a place no one can reach, radiating with adoration, demand for his attention- what no other should have-, and a hunger that can only be calmed by three simple words, I called to him._

_"I love you, aniki!"_

_And eagerly I waited, craving with expectance to hear it back, those words that I have not heard in so long from anybody, but was greeted by the familiar, oh so calm silky words..._

_"I know you do, otouto."_

_And I could feel myself slowly die under his gaze, starving for every drop of his love, as I danced in the water to please him, begging for his attention to be enough, wanting just a little bit more, please,... aniki, I need your love, end this slow suicide._

_**What a scourge is laid upon your hate, **_

_**That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love...**_

_**... aniki?...**_

A/N: Yeah, Naruto is not dead. This is the last chapter though, The End.

Itachi did not return Sasuke's love. He just wanted Sasuke to be his, so he could possess him, and possession is not the same thing as love. But Sasuke loved Itachi very much, and all he ever wanted was his love, which is what eventually became the driving force for him betraying Konoha though he didn't realize it til the last minute.

The original ending for the story was this: The same thing plus Itachi just leaving Sasuke in the forest all cold and alone, and Naruto dying instead of healing. But as I said, I changed my mind. So you guys may still hate me for the ending... but not as much as you would have originally.

I figured since Gaara retained the ability to use sand jutsu after the demon was removed, why can't Naruto retain his healing abilities after his demon is removed? So I made him live. And I felt bad for Sasuke, so I didn't leave him alone in the end.

But I hope you guys liked the story and the ending, cause I did, and I think it's something a little different in the uchiacest world.. hopefully... And yes, I'm aware the story ended very sad, but Itachi and Sasuke did end up together... sort of... in a one sided manner. And now I would like to take the moment to point out that this fic is not listed as a romance fic, it's a tragedy fic, cause it is not romantic at all.

This is the quote that kept popping in my head throughout the fic while writing it, cause the fic reminded me of this quote...

**Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!  
See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate,  
That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love.  
**From Romeo and Juliet by Shakespiere.


End file.
